


Eine verbotene Beziehung

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ein wenig shakespeare-lastig hier und da
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: Nachdem Harry fast von Voldemort umgebracht wurde, findet er einen anfangs scheinbar etwas unwilligen Helfer, der sich aber immerhin endlich mal wirklich um ihn kümmert und ihm hier und da hilft. Eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt sich, die langsam anfängt mehr zu werden. Aber aus mehreren Gründen ist diese Beziehung verboten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist eher leichte Kost, auch wenn es in der Zusammenfassung nicht so klingt. Und sie ist eine der kleineren Geschichten.  
Irgendwann während des Schreibens habe ich angefangen Anspielungen auf Romeo und Julia rein zu bringen. Das war nie geplant, aber irgendwie macht es mittlerweile einen Teil des Charakters der Geschichte aus und ich bremse mein Kreativität und die Entwicklung von Storys niemals ein. Also schau ich mal, wohin es führt. 
> 
> Und, bevor ihr fragt: Das erste Kapitel ist weder der Anfang noch das Ende der Handlung. Es ist ein wichtiger Punkt, aber es hat sich gut als Einstieg angeboten.

Kapitel 1: Am Ende bleiben Scherben

Schluchzend und stolpernd lief er durch den Wald. Die Luft war kühl und feucht, für einen Maiabend eher kalt. Aber sie passte. Sie passte zu Harrys innerem Gefühl von Kälte und Trübheit, sie passte zu seiner Verzweiflung, genau wie der Verbotene Wald um ihn herum. Sie passte zu der Leere und dem unvergleichlichen Schmerz, der ihm durch die Brust zuckte.  
Sein Gesicht war so nass, wie die Blätter der Bäume um ihn herum. Nass von seinen Tränen. Man könnte meinen, er hätte Angst vor dem, was ihm bevor stand. Angst vor dem Moment, dem jeder seiner Schritte ihn entgegen trieb. Angst vor dem Tod, der ihm bevor stand. Aber das war nicht so. Er hatte nur noch vor einem Angst. Vor dem Leben.  
Denn dieses war ein Scherbenhaufen seit den letzten paar Monaten. Eine Katastrophe, der er einfach nur entkommen wollte. Und wenn der Tod ihm einen Ausweg bot, dann war dankbar dafür.  
Dann öffnete er die Arme und würde ihn in Empfang nehmen, wie er es vor ein paar Monaten noch bei dem Mann getan hatte, der ihm gezeigt hatte, was Liebe ist. Der ihm beigebracht hatte, sich wie ein Mann zu fühlen und nicht mehr wie ein kleiner Junge. Der ihm vorgeführt hatte, wie man für etwas kämpfte, obwohl alle dagegen waren. Der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass einen nichts mehr zu Fall bringen konnte, als die eigenen, ungezügelten, falschen Gefühle.  
Er hatte ihn so geliebt. So unendlich, so ehrlich, so aufrichtig. Ein Blick in seine dunklen Augen hatte seine Welt zum Strahlen gebracht. Ein Lächeln von ihm und der Tag, mochte er noch so dunkel und kalt sein, war hell und freundlich, voller Sonne und Musik und Lachen. Ein leichtes Streicheln hatte ihn mehr zum Schweben gebracht als jeder Zauber es konnte. Ein Kuss seiner festen, kühlen Lippen hatte ihn schaudern lassen, vor Wonne, vor Glück, vor Stolz, vor Liebe.  
Jetzt wollte er sich am Liebsten auf den Boden werfen und nur noch schreien, wenn er daran dachte. Ihm war richtig schlecht bei den Erinnerungen, die sich in seinen Kopf drängten. Am liebsten hätte er sich selber den Schädel am nächsten Baum eingeschlagen, aber das durfte er ja nicht.  
Er, der Junge, der überlebt hatte. Harry Potter, der große Held. Der Furchtlose. Er musste sterben, wie es ihm vorherbestimmt war. Vorherbestimmt durch Voldemort. Und letztendlich war es ihm egal, solange er nur tot war. Einfach nur tot und kalt und leer und weg von diesem elenden Schmerz, der ihn innerlich Stück für Stück zerstörte.  
Verzehrend hatte auch die Liebe in ihm gebrannt. Er hätte dafür alles geopfert, um mit seinem Lehrer zusammen sein zu dürfen. Alles. Seine Zukunft, seine Karriere… er hatte ihn so unendlich geliebt. Er hatte sich voll und ganz auf ihn eingelassen, hatte ihm alles gegeben, was er geben konnte. Und was war geblieben? Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz.  
Er wusste, dass er ihn für immer lieben würde. Daran konnte keine der Tatsachen etwas ändern. Nicht Severus’ kalte Worte, mit denen er ihn immer wieder von sich gestoßen hatte. Nicht einmal sein Tod vor ein paar Stunden. Sie hatten sich noch ein Mal in die Augen gesehen, sich ein letztes Mal geküsst. Er konnte diesen letzten Atemzug des Mannes immer noch auf seinem Gesicht fühlen, sah die kalten, toten Augen, den gebrochenen Blick vor sich. Er fühlte das Blut des Mannes an seinen Händen. Kalt, klebrig. Egal wie sehr er sich waschen würde, er würde es niemals ab bekommen. Ebenso wenig, wie er die Liebe für ihn aus seinem Herzen waschen konnte.  
Sein Leben war Mist. Seit jener Halloweennacht, als Voldemort alles zerstört hatte. Wie hatte er nur glauben können, dass er sein Glück finden konnte? Wie hatte er nur erwarten können, dass das Schicksal ihm nicht für die wenigen Monate, die er mit Severus gehabt hatte, kräftig in den Arsch treten würde? Er hätte es doch besser wissen müssen. Er hätte es einfach wissen müssen. Es war nicht sein Schicksal, glücklich zu sein.

Taumelnd erreichte er die Lichtung, die Voldemort ihm gedanklich mitgeteilt hatte. Und hier stand er. Bleich im grünlich-zwielichtigen Mondschein, grinsend, wartend, bedrohlich. Und hinter ihm seine Todesser. Ein paar kannte er mittlerweile.  
Harry wischte sich über das Gesicht, aber er konnte nicht verbergen, dass er geweint hatte. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Warum auch? Es würde nichts ändern. Er warf seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und blieb zitternd vor Voldemort stehen.  
“Da bin ich. Mach es einfach”, sagte er und sah den Mann an. Die anderen Todesser ignorierte er. “Mach einfach Schluss.”  
“Harry, mein Lieber. Hast du es so eilig zu sterben.”  
“Ja”, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. “Mach schon. Los, Tom.”  
Voldemort funkelte ihn jetzt böse an. “Vorsicht, sonst grille ich dich vorher noch ein paar Stunden. Ich habe Zeit.”  
“Ist mir doch egal.” Er merkte, wie ihm die Beine zitterten und ließ sich auf den Waldboden fallen. “Mach was du willst.”  
“Solche Angst vor dem Tod hast du also.”  
“Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, du Erbsenhirn. Ich will einfach nur sterben. Muss ich es selber machen oder bringen wir es jetzt hinter uns?”  
Der Mann mit der Schlangenfratze sah ihn so verwirrt an, dass es lustig gewesen wäre. Wenn es in seiner Welt das Wort Lachen noch geben würde. Aber das gab es nicht mehr. Das würde es nie wieder geben. Er senkte den Kopf und blickte auf die Blätter, die hier lagen.  
“Der große Harry Potter, zerstört von seiner Angst vor mir.”  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. “Du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt, Voldemort”, seufzte er resigniert. “Ich hab ganz andere Probleme.”  
Voldemort und die Todesser, die gerade in mehr oder weniger falsches Gelächter ausgebrochen waren, rissen die Augen wieder auf und starrten ihn an. Und offenbar sah der große dunkle Lord hier gerade seine Autorität schwinden, denn er gab endlich nach.  
“Nun gut. Dann erfülle ich dir deinen Wunsch. Stirb. Avada Kedavra”, brüllte er und der grellgrüne Blitz schoss auf Harry zu.  
Der blickte auf und sah ihn an. Ruhig, erleichtert, mit einem unendlich traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Endlich. Endlich hatte sein Schmerz ein Ende. Endlich war er frei. Dann traf ihn die tödliche Energie, durchdrang ihn und entriss ihn dem Leben. Sein Körper sackte zu Boden und auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln. Zum ersten Mal seit diesem schrecklichen Moment vor vier Monaten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sitzt nach seinem Kampf auf dem Friedhof in Moodys Büro und resümiert ein wenig sein bisheriges Leben. Wie man hoffentlich merkt, ist er ziemlich angep... sauer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Kudos :D
> 
> Wie schon gesagt, das erste Kapitel ist ein wichtiges, aber eigentlich ein wenig vorgegriffen. Ich steige handlungsmäßig ein paar Jahre eher ins Geschehen ein.

Kapitel 2: Ein sonderbarer Retter

Das Leben war beschissen. Zumindest seines. Er würde gern sagen: ‘Im Moment’. Aber das traf es nicht. Eigentlich war es meist ziemlich daneben. Seine Eltern waren umgebracht worden, da war er gerade dabei gewesen zu lernen, allein zu laufen. Seine Verwandten in Form seiner Tante Petunia, deren Mann Vernon und ihrem heißgeliebten Sohn Dudley, hatten ihn widerwillig aufgenommen, halbwegs anständig aufgezogen, aber ihn nie wirklich haben wollen. Sie hatten ihn nie geliebt.   
In der Schule hatte Dudley das Sagen über die Kinder gehabt, also hatte Harry auch dort keine Freunde gefunden, niemanden der ihn mochte. Und dann hatte er auch noch erfahren, dass er ein Zauberer war. Ganz toll.   
Für eine gewisse Zeit hatte er gehofft, dass jetzt alles besser werden würde. Immerhin hatte er die Einladung an eine Zaubererschule bekommen, Hogwarts. Vernon und Petunia hatten sich geweigert, für ihn das Schulgeld zu bezahlen, aber der Wildhüter von Hogwarts, Hagrid, hatte Harry erzählt, dass er wohl ein hübsches Sümmchen von seinem verstorbenen Vater geerbt hatte.   
Mit dem Geld hatte er sich gut für Hogwarts ausstatten können und war relativ positiv gesinnt dorthin gefahren. Als Kind durfte man noch naiv sein und hoffen, dass alles besser werden würde. Pustekuchen. Denn auch hier war es irgendwie… weit weg von perfekt.   
Gut, es gab keinen Dudley weit und breit, da die Schule mitten im Nirgendwo in Nordschottland lang. Aber es gab einen Draco Malfoy, der ihn hasste und versuchte, ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Warum genau, hatte Harry in den letzten vier Jahren nicht kapiert. Es gab Menschen, die in ihm einen Helden sahen, weil er ja als Kleinkind Voldemort vertrieben hatte. Aber er war kein Held, das hatte Dumbledore, der Schulleiter, ihm klar gemacht. Seine Mom war die Heldin und hatte ihn mit ihrem Tod geschützt.   
Harry hatte Freunde und jede Menge Probleme. Freunde wie Hermine, die tatsächlich sehr zu ihm stand und immer für ihn da war. Freunde wie Ron, der allerdings ein kleines Problem mit seinen ewigen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen hatte. Er suchte Ruhm und Ehre und Reichtum… Dinge auf die Harry gern verzichtet hätte, wenn man ihn dafür einfach in Ruhe lassen würde.   
Er hatte viele Mitschüler, die ihn okay fanden und mit ihm klar kamen, ein paar, die ihn nicht leiden konnten oder neidisch auf ihn waren und viele, die ihn ignorierten.   
Er hatte Lehrer, die er ganz gut fand. Hagrid, den er mochte. Dumbledore, den er nicht durchschauen konnte. Einige Lehrer, wie seine Hauslehrerin McGonagall, die streng aber doch okay waren und… er hatte Severus Snape.   
Dieser Mann in seinen ewig schwarzen Sachen, mit dem Umhang, der ihn ständig umflatterte, wenn er eilig durch die Gänge hastete, hatte ihn vom ersten Augenblick an gehasst. Warum, hatte er nie erfahren. Es war wie bei Draco. Irgendwie passte es, dass Snape und der Dad von Draco befreundet waren.  
Irgendwie schien diese Fehde mit seinen Eltern zu tun zu haben. Mit seinem Dad, soviel hatte ihm Remus Lupin im letzten Jahr erzählt. Lupin war ein ehemaliger Freund seines Vaters gewesen und auch ihn hatte Snape nicht ausstehen können. Manchmal fragte er sich, was er dafür konnte, dass Snape und James Potter sich nicht hatten ausstehen können.   
Harry wusste, dass er auf spätere Kinder eines Draco Malfoy wohl auch nicht so gut zu sprechen sein würde, aber er wusste sehr genau, dass er Mann genug sein würde, sie nicht fertig zu machen für Dinge, für die sie nichts konnten.   
Snape war anders. Er war fies, gemein, bösartig, hinterhältig… Ein Slytherin eben. Und leider sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Und da Harry sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Auror zu werden, um gegen böse Magier wie Voldemort zu kämpfen, brauchte er in dem Fach gute Noten. Nur mit Snape als Lehrer würde ihm das nie gelingen. Denn der Mann hatte es sich wiederum offenbar in den Kopf gesetzt, ihn vernichten zu wollen.   
Nun gut, dann musste er sich ran halten, denn sonst würde die Chance vertan sein. Momentan lag Alastor Moody im Rennen um Harrys Tod vorn. Voldemort hatte es gerade eben ziemlich vergeigt.   
Harry seufzte leise und versuchte irgendwie die letzten paar Minuten in seinem Kopf auf die Reihe zu kriegen, aber wenn man es genau nahm, war er fix und fertig. Das letzte Jahr war die Hölle gewesen, sein schlimmstes Jahr in Hogwarts bisher. Er hatte am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen.   
NICHT FREIWILLIG !!!   
Ron hatte nur wenige Monate gebraucht, um das zu kapieren, einige Schüler glaubten es immer noch nicht, dass er seinen Namen nicht in den blöden Feuerkelch geworfen hatte, der die Teilnehmer des Turnier ‘gezogen’ hatte. Er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Der Feuerkelch war ein magisches Gefäß und er hatte nicht die Fähigkeiten und das Alter, um dort seinen Namen rein zu kriegen.   
Er glaubte ja immer noch, dass Snape damit zu tun hatte. Zumindest hatte er es geglaubt, bis gerade eben. Zutrauen tat er dem Mann alles und er hatte ihn ja auch immer wieder so komisch angesehen in diesem Jahr. Vielleicht ärgerte der Mann sich, dass er überlebt hatte.   
Wenn man die ersten zwei Aufgaben sah, ein goldenes Ei von einem echten, lebenden, feuerspeienden, wütenden, gefährlichen Drachen zu klauen und dann im Februar in einem arschkalten See eine Stunde zu tauchen, um einen Mitschüler aus den Händen von Wassermenschen zu retten, war das nicht vorauszusehen.   
Seine Mitteilnehmer waren älter. Cedric, ein Hufflepuff aus Hogwarts, Viktor, der Teilnehmer für Durmstrang und Fleur, die Teilnehmerin für die Zaubererschule in Frankreich. Sie blickten auf ihn hinab, genau wie viele, durch die Medien aufgehetzte Zauberer, die glaubten, er wolle sich wichtig machen. Keiner verstand ihn, keiner kannte ihn. Mit keinem Menschen konnte er wirklich offen reden. Und Hermine, mit der er es noch gekonnt hätte, hatte nur Augen für Viktor.   
Die letzte Aufgabe hatte er gut gelöst. In einem Labyrinth, gespickt mit ein paar mehr oder weniger gefährlichen Fallen, einen Pokal suchen. Hurra, er hatte ihn zuerst gefunden. Dummerweise war es eine Falle gewesen und er war auf einem Friedhof gelandet, direkt vor Peter Pettigrew, einem Helfer des langsam wieder erstarkenden Voldemort. Und nebenbei der Mann, der Harrys Eltern vor Jahren an Voldemort verraten hatte. Beziehungsweise das Versteck seiner Eltern.   
Besagter Pettigrew hatte mit einem ziemlich üblen Zauber seinen Herrn zurück auf diese Welt geholt, unter Zuhilfenahme von Harrys Blut, das der auch mal wieder NICHT FREIWILLIG gegeben hatte und Voldemort hatte beenden wollen, was er begonnen hatte. Ihn töten.  
Und irgendwie hatte Harry in dem Moment für ein paar Sekunden gehofft, dass es dem Kerl gelingen würde. Dann hätte er wenigstens endlich mal seine Ruhe gehabt.   
Sein ganzes Leben lief doch eh nur auf diesen Moment hinaus. Er gegen Voldemort. Dass er ein lebender Mensch war, mit Gefühlen und Gedanken und eigenen Wünschen und Träumen… das hatte niemand je wahr genommen. Und auch er hatte es längst vergessen. Und dann sollte er einfach so sterben. Auf einem Friedhof irgendwo in England. In dem Moment wäre es ihm recht gewesen. Er hatte nur auf einen schnellen und möglichst schmerzlosen Tod gehofft. Denn Schmerzen hatte er in seinem Leben schon genug gehabt.   
Aber, nix war´s. Er war entweder zu gut trainiert worden in Hogwarts oder er hatte unverschämtes Glück, denn als zwei starke Zauber aus seinem und Voldemorts Zauberstab sich trafen, sprühten plötzlich Funken und Nebel waberte überall herum und dann waren da lauter Leute gewesen, unter anderem seine Mom und sein Dad, die er nur von Fotos kannte.   
Und für einen Moment, für einen kurzen, wunderschönen Moment, war er glücklich gewesen. Seine Mom war nur ein Schatten, grau und irgendwie durchschimmernd, aber sie hatte zu ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte ihn Liebling genannt, ihm gesagt, wie stolz sie auf ihn sei. Er hatte Kraft daraus gezogen, den Zauber gehalten.   
Sein Dad hatte geschwiegen, was er jetzt im Nachhinein ziemlich schade fand. Er hätte gern auch mal seine Stimme gehört.   
“Gib nicht auf, Harry. Lass den Zauber fallen, wir helfen dir. Berühre den Pokal, er bringt dich zurück.”  
“Wozu?”, hatte er sie leise und hilfesuchend gefragt. Er hatte Angst, er wollte nicht zurück nach Hogwarts. Er wollte… aufgeben.  
“Du bist nicht allein. Niemals. Wir sind immer bei dir”, hatte der Geist seiner Mom ihn beschworen.   
Harry hatte gespürt, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen brannten. Dass er einfach am Ende gewesen war. “Das hat mir die letzten Jahre nicht sonderlich viel geholfen, Mom.”  
Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt und beschämt nach unten geschaut und war langsam auf ihn zu gekommen. “Ich weiß, mein kleiner Schatz. Aber du siehst die Hilfe nicht, die du hast. Lerne, diese wahr zu nehmen. Vertrau in Zukunft darauf. Und jetzt lass den Zauber fallen. Ich liebe dich, Harry.”  
Kurz hatte er seinen Dad angesehen, der ihm leicht zunickte, dann hatte er getan, was seine Mutter wollte. Die Geister oder was immer sie waren, waren auf Voldemort zugestürzt und hatten ihn eingehüllt. Für einen Moment war er blind gewesen und Harry war zu dem Pokal gehechtet, der ihn zurück brachte zu seinen Mitschülern und Lehrern.   
Er hörte wieder die Musik und fühlte Hände, die ihm auf die Schulter klopften und ihn beglückwünschten. Bis Dumbledore ihn plötzlich fest gehalten hatte und ihn forschend angesehen hatte. “Harry, was ist?”  
“Voldemort ist zurück”, hauchte er tonlos und zeigte seinen Unterarm, wo eine hässliche Wunde zu sehen war. “Pettigrew hat ihn mit einem Zauber zurück geholt. Mit meinem Blut.” Dann war er zusammen geklappt. Halb bewusstlos hatte er noch wahr genommen, wie der große Auror Alastor Moody ihn mit sich mit ins Schloss schleppte und er hatte nichts dagegen, dorthin zu fliehen. Weg von den feiernden Schülern und von der so unpassenden Musik dieser unwissenden Trottel und der Helligkeit und dem Lärm. Weg von den Idioten, die nichts kapierten und die ihm natürlich auch das nicht glauben würden.   
Moody hatte ihn jedenfalls in seine Privaträume gebracht und hier saß er jetzt. Und blickte auf die Spitzen von dessen Zauberstab, sah dem aufgeregt faselnden Mann zu und kapierte nicht richtig, was hier vor sich ging. Der Typ versuchte ihm wohl gerade zu erklären, dass er ihn das ganze Jahr in diese Richtung geschubst hatte, dass er ihm bei den Prüfungen geholfen hatte. Gut, das erklärte dann, wie er durchgekommen war. Und bewies ihm mal wieder, dass er wirklich kein Held war. Nur ein Spielball. Und er sagte ihm eben auch, dass er seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte. Das kapierte er. War Snape hier mal unschuldig.  
Sonderbar fand Harry nur, dass dieser Typ, der als größter Jäger schwarzer Magier galt, im Moment so redete, als würde er Voldemort am Liebsten den Hintern küssen. Er nannte ihn Herr und dunkler Lord. Sowas taten eigentlich sonst nur Snape und die anderen Todesser. Ja, Snape war ein Spion, das wusste er, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass der Typ ihm durch seine Pseudomitgliedschaft bei diesem Irrenverein irgendwie sympathischer war.   
Langsam raffte Harry es. Moody war gar nicht Moody und die Sachen für einen Vielsafttrank, wo Snape vor Monaten gedacht hatte, dass Harry und Co. sie geklaut hatten, hatte in Wahrheit also der Nicht-Moody, um sich einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen und damit in Moody zu verwandeln. Klang kompliziert, war es aber gar nicht, wenn er es trotz seines umnebelten Gehirns raffte.  
Wer der Typ wohl war? Auf jeden Fall war er nicht so begeistert, dass Harry Voldemort entkommen war, aber umso begeisterter, dass er es jetzt sein würde, der ihn töten konnte. So war wenigstens einer hier glücklich.  
Harry hätte gern noch irgendwo Kraft hergenommen, um zu kämpfen, um wenigstens einen blöden Spruch abzugeben, aber dazu hatte er keine Kraft mehr. Nach einem Jahr Stress und Angst und Problemen mit Mitschülern war er fertig. Und so würde ihn dieser Nicht-Moody jetzt töten und dann seinem Herrn auf die Türschwelle legen, wie Katzen das manchmal mit ihrer Beute machten, um im Gegenzug für eine dürre Maus von Herrchen und Frauchen leckere Milch oder andere industriell produzierte Fertignahrung zu bekommen. Was es wohl für ihn gab?  
“Und jetzt stirb, Harry Potter”, sagte der Mann grinsend.   
“Falscher Spruch”, murmelte Harry leise, langsam sauer werdend, weil der Typ so lange brauchte. “Der ruft normalerweise immer jemanden, der mich rettet.”  
“Dieses Mal nicht. Du bist tot.” Der Zauberstab stieß in seine Richtung und der Magier-der-nicht-Moody-war, holte tief Luft, um den richtigen Todesfluch zu benutzen.   
In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Snape stürmte in den Raum wie eine Mischung aus James Bond und Batman. Er entwaffnete den falschen Moody und stieß ihn auf einen Stuhl.   
“Sehen Sie”, sagte Harry und bekämpfte noch den Gedanken, was der Spion aus dem Fernsehen mit seinen geretteten Bondgirls immer am Ende der Filme machte. Lieber doch Batman, dazu passte auch der wehende Umhang. “Der Spruch funktioniert immer.”  
Die zwei Männer debattierten eine Weile über die Rückkehr von Voldemort, ein paar Minuten später sogar zu viert, als Dumbledore und McGonagall noch dazu gekommen waren, enttarnten den Nicht-Moody als Barty Crouch Junior, einen entflohenen Häftling aus Askaban. Soviel zum Thema ‘ausbruchssicher’. Nach seinem Patenonkel Sirius Black war Crouch schon der zweite, der da abgehauen war. Und sie retteten heldenhaft den in einer magischen Kiste eingeschlossenen echten Moody. Welch Freude und Triumph.  
Während die Erwachsenen also enträtselten, was in dem ganzen Jahr so schief gelaufen war, blickte Harry auf seine Wunde am Arm, die langsam aufhörte zu bluten. Er rutschte ein wenig auf dem Stuhl herum und zupfte an einem Stück Schorf. Sie verkrustete schon und sah echt mies aus. So leicht würde die nicht verheilen. Prima. Noch mehr Narben. Als hätte er nicht schon genug davon. Als er ein wenig zu derb an einem Schorfstück zog, riss die Wunde an einer Stelle wieder auf. Ein kleines Rinnsal lief über seinen Unterarm, der auf der Stuhllehne hing, lief die Hand hinab und tropfte an seinem kleinen Finger nach unten. Neugierig blickte er auf den Boden, wo eine kleine Pfütze zu sehen war.   
“Wir sollten erst einmal Potter in den Krankenflügel bringen, bevor er hier noch verblutet”, knurrte Snape in dem Moment und die vier Erwachsenen sahen ihn an. Drei davon ein wenig überrascht, so als hätten sie ihn schon vergessen gehabt.   
Klar, er hatte seinen Job ja für alle Seiten erst mal erfüllt, hatte Voldemort zurück geholt, wie Dumbledore es immer voraus gesagt hatte, hatte Blut gespendet für den bösen Magier… dann konnte man ihn jetzt auch erst mal ignorieren. War ja auch nicht so, dass er erst 14 Jahre alt war, die Hölle hinter sich hatte, in einer Stunde fast zwei Mal umgebracht worden war… und er stand ja total auf Schmerzen und diese verdammte Schnittwunde brannte wie die Hölle. Warum also sollte sich jemand um ihn kümmern?  
Während seine Wut langsam verpuffte und McGonagall ihn am Arm nahm und in den Krankenflügel brachte, gingen ihm wieder die Worte seiner Mutter durch den Kopf. Er sollte vertrauen. Auf die Hilfe vertrauen, die er hatte. Welche Hilfe hatte er denn?  
Im ersten Jahr war er fast vom Besen gestoßen worden von Quirrel, der sich auch als Helfer von Voldemort entpuppt hatte, aber okay, da hatte Snape ihn wohl gerettet. Dann war er im Verbotenen Wald fast von Voldemort gekillt worden, oder dem Geist, der von ihm noch da gewesen war, aber auch da hatte man ihn gerettet, Firenze der Zentaur war es gewesen. Dann unter der Schule, beim Stein der Weisen, da wusste er nicht, wer ihn gerettet hatte.   
Im zweiten Jahr waren da Riesenspinnen und ein Basilisk gewesen. Mit Magie und einem Schwert von Dumbledore hatte er überlebt. Er hatte die Abenteuer gut überstanden, auch weil er durch den Duellierclub des verrückten Lehrers Lockhard einiges gelernt hatte.   
Nein, das war nicht richtig… Snape hatte da mitgemischt und eigentlich hatte er von ihm alles gelernt, was er über das Duellieren wusste. Ebenso die guten Sprüche. Und Snape war es auch gewesen, der ihm verächtlich geraten hatte, ein wenig mehr Sport zu machen, statt sich immer nur auf seinen Zauberstab zu verlassen. Und das hatte er gemacht und wenn man es ganz genau nahm, war ihm das bekommen. Nur hatte er es nicht durchgehalten und aus Frust und Resignation wieder aufgegeben.   
Im 3. Jahr war er zwei Mal wirklich in Gefahr gewesen. Einmal durch die verdammten Dementoren praktisch das ganze Jahr über und dann durch den Werwolf Lupin, der ihn, Ron und Hermine hatte fressen wollen. Aber…  
Harry nahm nur halb wahr, dass er verarztet und in ein Krankenbett gepackt wurde, denn er war gefangen in der Erinnerung, die eine seiner intensivsten war, die er überhaupt in seinem Leben bisher gesammelt hatte. Und traurigerweise seine bisher allerschönste.   
Pettigrew war enttarnt worden als Verräter von Harrys Eltern, war aber wieder geflohen, Lupin war ein Werwolf und wollte sie killen, Sirius Black hatte als Hund versucht, das zu verhindern und Snape stürmte gerade auf ihn zu, weil Harry ihn Minuten vorher mit einem Schockzauber attackiert hatte, um Black zu retten.   
Damals hatte er richtig Schiss gehabt und zwar vor Snape. Den Werwolf hatte er völlig vergessen. Die dunklen Augen seines Lehrers hatten ihn voller Wut angefunkelt, als der Mann ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte. Er wollte gerade losmeckern oder ihn von der Schule werfen oder was auch immer, da heulte der Werwolf.   
In dem Moment war etwas sehr Sonderbares passiert. Denn Snape war erstarrt, sein ganzes Gesicht hatte sich verändert. Von Wut hin zu Besorgnis. Er hatte ihn los gelassen, war herumgewirbelt und hatte im nächsten Moment die drei Schüler hinter seinem Rücken verborgen.   
Das war das erste Mal in Harrys Leben gewesen, dass sich jemand vor ihn gestellt hatte. Hermine und Ron standen an seiner Seite, bereit, mit ihm zu kämpfen, auch wenn es hart wurde. Aber dass sich jemand vor ihn stellte, um ihn zu schützen, damit er selbst nicht kämpfen musste… das war ihm noch nie passiert. Dass jemand es auf sich nahm, verletzt zu werden, damit er verschont bleiben würde… Sowas passierte doch nur in Filmen oder Büchern. Aber nicht in seinem Leben… bis zu diesem Moment.  
Er hatte Wochen lang immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, hatte mit Hermine und Ron drüber sprechen wollen, aber Ron war verletzt gewesen und Hermine zu aufgeregt, um das wahr zu nehmen. Sie hatten es nicht mal richtig bemerkt.   
Auch nicht, dass Snape einen ziemlich üblen Hieb des Werwolflupins oder Lupinwerwolfs hatte einstecken müssen, aber sofort wieder aufgestanden war, um die Schüler wieder hinter sich zu verstecken. Danach hatte Black den Werwolf weg gelockt und er galt für seine Freunde als ihr Retter. Harry war ehrlich genug, um zuzugeben, dass das so nicht stimmte. Snape hatte sein Leben riskiert, um sie zu retten. Black war als Hund nie wirklich in Gefahr gewesen, weil er in dieser Form mit dem Wolf kommunizieren konnte.   
Dass er danach noch von Dementoren fast umgebracht worden war, hatte mit der Situation, die ihm so wichtig war, nicht viel zu tun.   
Und im letzten Jahr… ja, er hatte Hilfe gehabt. Gutgemeinte Ratschläge von Hermine, ein wenig von Neville bezüglich der Nutzung von Dianthuskraut für lange Tauchgänge. Wobei diese Hilfe laut eigener Aussage von jetzt-wieder-Crouch-und-nicht-mehr-Moody stammte. Keiner hatte ihm im letzten Jahr geholfen, bis zu dem Moment als Snape in den Raum gestürmt war, um ihn vor dem Tod zu retten.   
Wen meinte seine Mom also? Helfer? Ron und Hermine, Dumbledore, Black, Snape. Jeder hatte ihm mal irgendwie geholfen. Mit Wissen, Waffen, Worten. Aber letztendlich hatte er immer kämpfen müssen, war immer verletzt worden, vor allem emotional, aber wen interessierte schon die Seele des Jungen, der überlebt hatte. Keinen. Und Snape hatte so sauer ausgesehen, als er eben, vor ein paar Stunden, gestern… wann auch immer es gewesen war, als er in den Raum gestürmt war.   
Sauer auf ihn, dass er mal wieder Probleme machte? Wahrscheinlich. Sauer, weil er ihn hatte retten müssen? Sehr gut möglich. Sauer auf diesen Crouch, weil der irgendwas machte, was nicht geplant war. Das war eher Dumbledores Part, immerhin war er der große Stratege. Snape wirkte zwar manchmal, als würde er eigene Fäden ziehen, aber wenn er echt so eine Art Doppelagent war, dann wurde eigentlich eher an ihm herumgezerrt. Von Voldemort und Dumbledore. Keine angenehme Vorstellung. Und es würde ein wenig den Frust des Mannes erklären.   
Aber nicht, warum der ihn immer wieder an einem einzelnen Schüler ablassen musste.   
Irgendwann schlief er ein, wachte wieder auf, schlief wieder ein nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm einen Trank verabreicht hatte. Er träumte, dass er aufwachte, nachts. Dass Snape am Fußende des Bettes stand und ihn schweigend ansah. Aber da er seine Brille nicht auf hatte, erkannte er ihn kaum. Und er war auch gleich wieder eingeschlafen.   
Sonderbarer Traum. Sonderbare Worte seiner Mom. Wenn Snape sein Retter sein sollte, auf den er sich verlassen sollte, dann wäre er ein sehr sonderbarer Helfer. Vor allem ein unwilliger. Der Mann hasste ihn. Und Harry grübelte einige Tage verwundert, warum er sich ständig über diesen Menschen Gedanken machte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ist traumatisiert vom 4. Schuljahr und jetzt bei seiner ihn nicht-liebenden Familie, wo der die Ferien nicht genießen kann. Er hat immer noch Schmerzen und bekommt von den Dursleys natürlich keine Hilfe. Aber dafür von anderer, unerwarteter Seite.

Kapitel 3: Brennende Hitze

Er hatte einen Haufen Gold gewonnen. Natürlich erzählte er das seinen Verwandten nicht. Er hatte eine immer noch schmerzende Wunde am Arm und seine Tante verweigerte ihm jegliche Versorgung. Sie war der Meinung, dass man in Hogwarts sicher genug für ihn getan hätte und dass er sich aufführte wie ein Baby. Genau das war der Grund, warum er seinen Gewinn für sich behielt.   
Als sie seine Leidensmiene nicht mehr ertragen konnte, schickte sie ihn nach draußen.   
Was allerdings nicht gut war, denn es war Hochsommer, es war brütend heiß, saharaheiß. Und das in England. Vom blauen Himmel knallte die Sonnen blendend hell auf die kleine Stadt und Harry lief über flimmernde Asphaltstraßen und raus aus dem Ort. Er wollte zum Spielplatz. Bei der Hitze würde er dort hoffentlich seine Ruhe haben. Welche verantwortungsvollen Eltern ließen ihre Kinder schon bei so einem Wetter draußen herumlaufen?   
Bereits als er am Spielplatz ankam, der zwischen verdorrten Wiesen lag, spürte er den Durst. Und unter der Binde, die er immer noch um den linken Unterarm trug, pochte seine Verletzung. Müde ließ er sich an einem Baum nieder, der hier stand und ein wenig Schatten spendete. Er war erschöpft, denn Voldemort verfolgte ihn in seinen Träumen. Und dieser Fiesling war schneller als die Uhr, so dass er mal wieder mitten in der Nacht aufgewacht war und nicht am Morgen, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.   
Erschöpft schloss er die Augen, fühlte die Hitze, die Schmerzen, seinen Durst und nach einer Weile bemerkte er den Schatten. Dunkler als der Baum mit seinen verdorrten Blättern. Er blinzelte und wollte im nächsten Moment aufspringen.   
“Professor Snape.”   
Er hatte es geschafft, mal ein paar Tage nicht über den Mann zu grübeln und jetzt war er hier. In Little Whinging. Der Typ passte in diesen Ort so wenig wie die Freiheitsstatue nach Nordkorea.  
“Bleiben Sie sitzen, Potter.”  
Snapes Stimme klang knurrend, wie meistens. Irgendwie sauer, wie meistens. Und seine Augen funkelte ihn böse an, wie immer. Aber was wollte der Mann hier? Vor allem komplett in Schwarz. Der musste in den Sachen doch kaputt gehen. Wobei er sich Snape in Jeans und T-Shirt jetzt auch nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte.   
Ebenso wenig hätte er sich den Mann als fürsorglichen Helfer vorstellen können, bis vor einer Sekunde. Denn Snape hockte sich vor ihn und nahm seinen verletzten Arm. Mit seinem Zauberstab entfernte er den Verband und blickte mit einem Grummeln auf die Wunde, die sich ziemlich entzündet hatte. Er schloss kurz die Augen und hatte im nächsten Moment eine kleine Flasche in der Hand. Den Inhalt, der irgendwie wie flüssige gelbliche Salbe aussah, kippte er auf ein neues Tuch, was er aus seiner Tasche zog. Dieses band er Harry vorsichtig um den Arm.   
“Das brennt ein wenig und wird für drei oder vier Tage ziemlich heiß sein. Aber es ist notwendig.”  
Notwendig wofür? Dass die Wunde heilte oder dass der Mann seinen Spaß hatte, indem er ihn noch weiter quälte?   
“Es tut weh”, murmelte er leise. Sicher gab das wieder einen dummen Spruch, aber er musste es einfach mal irgendwem sagen, dass er Schmerzen hatte.   
“Natürlich tut das weh. Die Klinge, die Pettigrew benutzt hat, war schwarzmagisch aufgeladen, damit die Wunde schlecht heilt. Kleine zusätzliche Quälerei des Dunklen Lords. Aber dagegen kann ich etwas tun.”  
Das war ja… nett. Aber wieso tat Snape etwas dagegen? “Hat Dumbledore Sie geschickt?”  
Snape schwieg, sah ihn aber sehr ärgerlich an. Falsche Frage, definitiv. Eine Binde schlang sich um den ersten Verband, sauber und ordentlich. “In spätestens einer Woche ist es komplett weg.”  
“Bis auf die Narben.”  
Der Mann erhob sich und sah ihn missbilligend von oben an. “Ich sage es Ihnen immer wieder. Hören Sie richtig zu, Potter.” Damit verschwand er. Wo er gestanden hatte, erschien eine Wasserflasche.   
Harry griff danach und öffnete sie. Gierig trank er, während er über Snapes Worte nachdachte. Aber er wusste nicht, worauf der Mann hinaus gewollt hatte und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal. Es war heiß und er war müde. Die Wunde pochte jetzt nicht mehr so wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, aber sie brannte und fühlte sich sehr heiß an. Wie Snape es voraus gesagt hatte. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von dem Wasser, bemerkte jetzt, dass es ein wenig merkwürdig schmeckte und roch daran. Es roch leicht nach Weiden- und Lindenblüten. In dem Wasser war ein schmerzstillender Trank untergemischt und zwar einer der guten Sorte. Er fühlte es. Das Brennen wurde dumpfer, schien irgendwie weiter weg zu sein. Es war zwar da, aber es quälte ihn nicht so. So war es auszuhalten.   
Wieder dachte er an die Situation mit dem Werwolf. An Snapes angespannten Körper, an dem er sich damals festgekrallt hatte, als der Mann sich plötzlich zu Lupin umgedreht hatte und ihn mit dem Arm hinter sich geschoben hatte. Damals war er beschützt worden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. Und heute…  
Vorsichtig nahm er noch einen Schluck des Wassers und lächelte leicht. Heute hatte ihm zum ersten Mal jemand wirklich geholfen. Nicht, weil er Arzt war und das sein Job war, sondern… warum auch immer Snape das getan hatte. Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ihn geschickt oder jemand anders. Aber der Mann hatte sich um ihn gekümmert. Und das war es, was zählte. Das war es, was diesen beschissenen Tag in seinen beschissenen Ferien zu einem richtig guten verwandelt hatte. 

Jeden Tag lief er zum Spielplatz. Und jeden Tag war er dort allein. Unter dem einsamen Baum, in der sengenden Hitze des Julis im Jahr 1995. Jeden Tag nahmen die Schmerzen in seinem Arm ab und jeden Tag kam sein 15ter Geburtstag ein Stück näher. So ziemlich genau 24 Stunden näher.   
Und jeden Tag, wenn er hier saß, dachte er an Snape. Wieso der Mann plötzlich zu einem ständigen Begleiter für ihn wurde, verstand er nicht ganz. Wobei er auch in Hogwarts und in den Ferien oft an ihn gedacht hatte. Mit Widerwillen und Ekel und Hass. Er hatte den Anblick nicht ertragen können. Die strähnigen Haare, die Hakennase, die blasse Haut, die dunklen Augen. Er hatte alles an ihm gehasst.   
Als sich nach einer Woche wieder der Schatten über ihn legte, lächelte er für einen Moment. “Hallo, Professor”, sagte er leise, bevor er die Augen öffnete. “Danke für das Wasser und die Tränke.”  
“Es ist überflüssig, dass Sie leiden”, sagte Snape kalt und hockte sich vor ihn hin. “Zumindest in diesem Punkt.” Der Zusatz hatte nicht so kalt geklungen.  
Harry sah dem Mann dabei zu, wie er die Binde entfernte und vorsichtig die Auflage von der Wunde abzog. Seine Hände waren kühl und so blass wie sein Gesicht. Langsam hob er den Blick. So nah hatte er den Mann nie vor sich gehabt und wenn doch, hatte er ihm nicht ins Gesicht gesehen.   
So furchteinflößend war Snape gar nicht. Seine Wangen waren schmal, er hatte abgenommen seit dem ersten Jahr. Kein Wunder, bei dem Stress, den er hatte. Die Lippen des Mannes waren schmal und fest, die Nase gar nicht so groß, wie er es immer in seinem Hass gesehen hatte. Als der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen ihn traf, fühlte er eine Gänsehaut.   
“Ist es für Sie wirklich so neu, dass man Ihnen hilft, dass Sie mich so angaffen müssen?”  
Weiße, gleichmäßig Zähne waren beim Sprechen kurz zu sehen. Ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln legte sich auf das glatte Gesicht.   
Harry schluckte leicht und nickte. “Ja, Sir”, sagte er ehrlich.   
Dann blickte er auf seinen Arm, der immer noch in Snapes Griff lag und starrte ihn an. Das hatte der Mann also gemeint mit ‘es ist notwendig’. Die Schmerzen waren notwendig gewesen, um das Ergebnis zu erreichen, was er sich mehr als alles andere gewünscht hatte. Seine Haut war blasser, man sah noch leicht die Zeichnung der Wunde, aber es war keine Narbe zu sehen, keine Verletzung. Es war alles weg.  
“Die Pigmentierung der Haut passt sich wieder an. In ein paar Tagen sieht man es nicht mehr. Halten Sie den Arm nicht direkt in die Sonne, die blassere Haut ist empfindlicher.”  
Mit Mühe unterdrückte Harry die Bemerkung, dass der Mann sich dann vielleicht nicht in dieser Hitze aufhalten sollte. Stattdessen lächelte er und zog seinen Arm aus dem leichten Griff. “Danke, Professor Snape.”  
Sein Lehrer schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und stand langsam auf. “Das habe ich glaube ich noch nie gehört”, murmelte er. Er reichte Harry eine Wasserflasche.   
“Ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr.”  
“Aber Durst.” Snape hielt sie ihm immer noch hin. “Das ist nur Wasser.” Als Harry sie genommen hatte, verschwand er.   
Kopfschüttelnd trank er gierig ein paar Schlucke. Natürlich hatte er Durst. Und er war dankbar für das bisschen Flüssigkeit jeden Tag. Und für Snapes Art, die er früher Desinteresse genannt hatte.   
Keine Frage, warum er sich mit fast 15 Jahren nichts zu trinken mitnahm, wo ihm doch aufgefallen sein müsste, dass es heiß war. Er war dankbar. So musste er nicht erklären, dass seine Tante das nicht wollte, weil sie hoffte, dass er verdursten würde. Natürlich hatte sie das so nie gesagt. Sie hatte nur gemeint, dass die Nachbarn denken würden, er würde Schnaps in der Flasche haben. Als er darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er ja auch Limonade mitnehmen könnte, weil die ja eine andere Farbe hatte, hatte sie ihn nur böse angesehen und geknurrt, dass in Limo zu viel Zucker sei und er dick werden würde. Er und dick werden. Eher würde Voldemort eine Initiative zur Bekämpfung von Schwarzer Magie gründen.   
Er klammerte sich an den einen Liter Wasser, den Snape ihm täglich schickte. Die Hilfe erkennen, die er bekam. Seine Mom hatte Recht gehabt. Der Mann half ihm wirklich. Wenn er nur mal erfahren würde, warum. Wenn Dumbledore ihm helfen wollte und Snape dafür benutzte, war das absolut affig und unfair dem Mann gegenüber. Denn es war ja bekannt, dass Severus Snape und er nicht gut miteinander klar kamen. Und wieso half Dumbledore ihm dann nicht richtig? Persönlich. Aber gut, das war halt auch nicht sein Ding.  
Harry schloss die Augen und träumte weiter vor sich hin, wie schon vor dem kleinen Intermezzo seines Lehrers. Bis er erschrocken hoch schreckte, als er merkte, an was er dachte… wovon er tagträumte. Er schluckte leicht.   
Okay, dass er von Snape träumte, war jetzt nicht wirklich neu. Aber bisher waren es fiese Alpträume gewesen, in denen der Lehrer ihn fertig gemacht, gedemütigt und einmal sogar fast getötet hatte. Aber dass er davon träumte, dass der Mann ihn anlächelte… Das wurde ja echt unheimlich.  
Hastig stand er auf und lief zu einer der Schaukeln. Er setzte sich darauf und schaukelte ein wenig. Es war wie Fliegen und der Wind, den er so erzeugte, war ganz angenehm. Schon als Kind hatte er das Schaukeln geliebt. Nur war er eher selten dazu gekommen, weil er oft zu Hause eingesperrt gewesen war. Er lächelte leicht und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Damals war er genauso blass gewesen wie Snape. 

Eine weitere Woche lief es so. Der erste Monat seiner Ferien war bald rum, eine knappe Woche noch, dann hatte er es hinter sich. Und immer noch war er jeden Tag auf dem Spielplatz, immer allein. Und jeden Tag fand er seine Flasche Wasser im Schatten des Baumes. Und jeden Tag wurde die Dankbarkeit gegenüber seinem Lehrer tiefer. Er dachte täglich an ihn, fragte sich täglich, wieso der Mann das machte.   
Heute wurde er beim Schaukeln und Grübeln allerdings unterbrochen. Von Dudley. Na toll. Wie immer, wenn es ihm eine Zeit lang ganz gut ging, kam irgendwas oder jemand und trat ihm in den Hintern. In dem Fall war es sein Cousin, der wohl auch gern real mal zugetreten hätte.   
Sie lieferten sich einen kleinen Wortwechsel darüber, dass Dudley mal wieder kleine Kinder ärgern war mit seinem Freunden und der konterte mal wieder damit, dass Harrys Eltern tot waren. Immer dasselbe. Sie hassten sich, schon immer. Gefördert durch Petunia und Vernon. Und sie versuchten sich ständig gegenseitig zu verletzen.   
“Geh mit deinen Freunden spielen”, sagte Harry matt, weil ihm einfach zu heiß war, um seinen unterbelichteten Cousin fertig zu machen. Wobei… war es dafür wirklich zu heiß? “Irgendwo findet ihr sicher noch einen Dreijährigen, den ihr noch nicht verprügelt habt. Aber Vorsicht, falls die fünfjährige Schwester in der Nähe ist. Nicht, dass die euch noch eine rein haut.”  
Wütend kam Dudley auf ihn zu und im nächsten Moment schleuderte ihn ein Faustschlag nach hinten von der Schaukel. “Sag das noch mal, Potter”, sagte sein Cousin und sah ihn von oben an.   
Okay, die hatte er sich verdient. Wieso hatte er Dudley eigentlich so provoziert? Mit einem Stöhnen rollte er sich auf die Seite, spürte Blut über seine Lippen laufen. Seine Nase schmerzte höllisch. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dudley sie ihm gebrochen. Und sein Auge schwoll langsam zu. Hatte der Typ vielleicht eine Riesenfaust. Wo der mit einem Schlag überall hin kam.   
Seine Brille war sonst wohin geflogen und Harry sah nur verschwommen, wie Dudley sich nach der Wasserflasche bückte und ein paar Schlucke trank. Dann kam er wieder zu ihm.   
“Wo hast du das her? Geklaut?”  
Er schwieg lieber. Noch so einen Schlag brauchte er nicht und Dudleys Klumpfüße waren zu nah an seinem Gesicht. Der Typ konnte vielleicht so weit denken, sie zu benutzen. Doch Dudley hatte jetzt richtig gute Laune. Wie immer, wenn er jemanden fertig gemacht hatte. Er stieß Harry leicht mit dem Fuß an und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Dann kippte er die Flasche über ihm aus.   
Die Jungs lachten gehässig und Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. “Guck mal, das Potterbaby hat sich eingepisst”, lachte Marcus, einer von Dudleys engsten Freunden.   
“Quatsch”, murmelte sein Bruder Dennis. “Dem ist voll einer abgegangen, weil er auf Schläge steht.”  
Die Jungs lachten, nur Dudley schimpfte. “Igitt, sag doch sowas nicht. Jetzt hab ich nicht mal mehr Lust, ihm eine rein zu hauen.” Er warf ihm die Flasche auf den Brust, zum Glück war sie aus Plastik und verwand mit seinen lachenden Freunden.   
Harry fühlte die heißen Sonnenstrahlen auf der Wunde. Das Blut trocknete jetzt schon an. Und eines musste er sich für eine Sekunde eingestehen. Seine nasse Hose war vielleicht ein peinlicher Anblick, aber die Kühle an der Stelle war jetzt nicht unbedingt unangenehm.   
Bis sich ein Schatten über ihn schob und die Sonne verdunkelte. Beobachtete Snape ihn etwa? Der Mann entwickelte sich ja zum Stalker.   
Und wo zum Teufel starrte er denn hin? Harry blinzelte nach oben, aber alles war so verschwommen.   
Snape bewegte sich leicht, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ‘Reparo’, dann hockte er sich neben ihn und schob ihm die Brille vorsichtig auf die Nase. “Den Schlag haben Sie verdient, Potter. Wie können Sie den Typen so provozieren?”  
“Keine Ahnung”, murmelte Harry leise und stemmte sich vorsichtig hoch. Sein Blick fiel auf seine Hose, die jetzt wieder trocken war. “Ich mach es nie wieder”, versprach er, statt sich zu bedanken. Das war ihm zu peinlich.   
“Gute Idee”, sagte der Mann und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn.   
Harry stöhnte auf, als seine Nase leicht knackte, aber er bekam sofort wieder besser Luft. Das Blut verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und die Schwellung ging zurück. “Danke, Professor”, murmelte er. Mal wieder. Langsam wurde es zur Gewohnheit, dass er sich… Er verzog das Gesicht. “Wenn ich schon mal dabei bin. Danke dafür, dass Sie mir in der ersten Klasse das Leben gerettet haben, als Quirrel mich umbringen wollte, für den guten Duellierunterricht, der mir gegen die Acromantulas im zweiten und gegen Voldemort im letzten Jahr geholfen hat und vor allen Dingen, danke für den Schutz vor dem Lupinwerwolf im dritten Jahr. Nachdem ich Sie vorher angegriffen hatte, hätte ich eher… mit einer Strafe gerechnet. Und danke für meine Rettung vor ein paar Wochen vor Crouch.” Er holte tief Luft.  
Snape musterte ihn ziemlich irritiert, legte sogar seine Hand unter Harrys Kinn und drehte dessen Kopf leicht. Die kühlen Finger glitt über seine Stirn. “Kein Fieber”, murmelte er. “Dieser Dursleyjunge scheint Sie härter getroffen zu haben, als ich dachte.”

Dudley war am Abend sehr ärgerlich gewesen, hatte seinen Eltern aber nicht sagen können, warum er ärgerlich war. Die hatten zwar nichts gegen kleinere Rangeleien, aber die Verletzung, die er seinem Cousin beigebracht hatte, hätte für Ärger gesorgt und so konnte er dankbar sein für Harrys sichtliche Unversehrtheit.   
“Du darfst nicht zaubern”, zischte Dudley ihm wütend zu, als sie auf dem Weg nach oben waren in ihre Zimmer.   
“Hab ich auch nicht. Mein Lehrer ist vorbei gekommen und hat mir geholfen. Sei froh, dass er dich nicht mehr erwischt hat.” Nicht, dass Snape Dudley was getan hätte. Immerhin hatte er ja das Meiste des Gesprächs mitbekommen und nicht geholfen. Wobei Harry seine Schuld schon einsah. Er hatte Dudley provoziert. Aber er hatte manchmal einfach keine Lust mehr, schweigend alles hinzunehmen. Es kotzte ihn an. Nicht mal Dudley speziell, sondern eher sein Schicksal. Aber das zu provozieren war nicht so klug, dann doch lieber Dudley, wobei er dann eben mit den Konsequenzen leben musste.   
“Klar, deine Freaklehrer flattern hier durch die Gegend und beschützen dich. Wem willst du das erzählen?”  
Harry lachte leise bei der Vorstellung, wie Snape durch den blauen Himmel glitt, mit weitausgebreiteten Flügeln… weit ausgebreitetem Umhang. Wobei ihn diese Idee irgendwie an die Dementoren erinnerte und das war jetzt gar nicht witzig. Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte sich leicht. “Glaub doch, was du willst.” Damit war er in seinem Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys Geburtstag kommt und geht und er fühlt sich unendlich allein gelassen. Als er dann wegen eines Dementorenangriffs auch noch Probleme mit dem Ministerium bekommt, sucht er Hilfe auf ungewöhnlicher Seite.

Kapitel 4: Dementoren in Little Whinging?

Harrys Geburtstag kam und ging, unbemerkt von allen. Normalerweise bekam er wenigstens Geschenke von seinen Freunden, aber dieses Mal kam nichts. Ziemlich traurig und enttäuscht ging er am Abend ins Bett. Er fand sich zu alt, um noch enttäuscht darüber zu sein, allein und vergessen seinen Geburtstag verbringen zu müssen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass es richtig weh tat. Schluchzend zog er die Beine an und legte das Gesicht auf die Knie.   
Dass seine Familie den Tag seines Todes eher feiern würde als seinen Geburtstag, war ihm immer klar gewesen, aber seit er in Hogwarts war, war er ein wenig verwöhnt worden. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn nie vergessen. Ron war vielleicht immer noch sauer, weil er das Turnier ja nicht hatte mitmachen dürfen. Er hatte zwar nach der Dracheneiprüfung eingesehen, dass es Wahnsinn war, aber mit der Zeit und durch Harrys Erfolge, erschienen ihm die Prüfungen nicht mehr schwer. Und nach der letzten hatte er wieder sehr schlechte Laune gehabt, weil Harry rausgerutscht war, dass er das Geld nicht brauchte.   
Er hatte damit nur gemeint, dass er ja alles, was er brauchte in der Schule bekam und den Rest konnte er von seinem Erbe zahlen, aber Ron war gleich eifersüchtig gewesen und hatte gemeint, dass es auch Leute gab, die froh über so viel Reichtum wären. Da er sich nicht wieder mit ihm hatte streiten wollen, hatte er nur abgewinkt und hatte ihn stehen lassen. Seitdem herrschte wieder Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Auf der ganzen Fahrt von Hogwarts nach London hatten sie nicht ein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen.   
Hermine fand Ron in letzter Zeit nur noch nervig und war wohl immer noch in Gedanken bei Viktor, in den sie sich richtig verknallt hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie seinen Geburtstag deshalb vergessen. Er würde ihr so viel Glück ja gönnen, aber im Moment fühlte er sich einfach verdammt einsam.   
Nach einer Weile legte er sich auf sein Bett, sah den Schatten im Raum zu, wie sie länger und länger wurden und schlief irgendwann mit Tränen in den Augen ein. Am Morgen erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen die neuen Schulbücher, die er für die fünfte Klasse brauchen würde. Zumindest sah es so aus, denn es waren definitiv Bücher über Magie und keine, die er kannte.   
Verwirrt, wie die hier rein gekommen waren, nahm er den Zettel, der oben auf dem Buch über Schwarze Magie gelegen hatte. Er öffnete ihn und lächelte im nächsten Moment. Snapes Schrift. Sein privater Stalker hatte wieder zugeschlagen.   
‘Da Sie immer unvorbereitet im Unterricht sitzen und meine Klasse aufhalten, hielt ich es für angemessen, Ihnen die Bücher heute schon zukommen zu lassen. Lesen und lernen Sie. Für Ihre Verwandten sind die Bücher unsichtbar, nur für den Fall, dass der Unsinn wirklich stimmt, dass Ihnen Ihr Onkel alle Schulsachen abnimmt. Passen Sie auf, dass die Muggel Sie nicht beim Lesen sehen. Es könnte sie irritieren. Snape.’  
Harry lächelte und klappte den Zettel wieder zusammen. Da er nicht wusste, wohin damit, schob er ihn in die Tasche seiner Jeanshose. Schade, dass er die Bücher nicht mit raus nehmen konnte, um dort zu lesen. Aber es sollte eh bald ein Ende der Hitzewelle geben, an die er sich mittlerweile fast gewöhnt hatte und die er der Kälte im Dursley-Haushalt vorzog. Der August sollte grau und regnerisch werden und so war er sehr glücklich über diese Gabe. Mit der Hand strich er über den Einband des Buches über Schwarze Magie.   
Er nahm es hoch und fing an, es zu lesen. Es ging um die drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche, um Wirkungsweise, Möglichkeiten, sie doch zu blocken und die Entdeckung dieser furchtbaren Flüche. Sehr viel Hintergrundwissen. Danach kamen einige Kapitel über Flüche gegen Muggel, die von normalen Ärzten nicht entdeckt werden konnten, Muggel aber lange quälten. Der dritte Teil des Buches beschäftigte sich mit dem Gebiet der Gedankenkontrolle und -manipulation. Es ging um Okklumentik und Legilimentik.   
Irgendwie interessierte ihn dieses Kapitel am Meisten und er las ein wenig darin, bevor er wieder raus wollte. Legilimentik war laut dem Buch die Fähigkeit, Gedanken anderer Menschen zu sehen, in Form von Bildern. Gefühle zu spüren, in Form von Schwingungen. Und Okklumentik war die Kunst, seinen Geist vor eben diesen fremden Einblicken zu schützen.   
Verwirrt blätterte er das Buch bis zum Ende durch.   
Seit wann lernten sie denn sowas? Hier ging es nicht wirklich um die Bekämpfung von Schwarzer Magie, sondern es ging um die Anwendung. Hatte Dumbledore den Lehrplan geändert? War Voldemort der neue Lehrer für dunkle Künste? Zum Buch würde es passen. Das Schlangengesicht wäre sicher begeistert.  
Hinten im Buch stand eine Nachricht von Snape. ‘Es ist kein Schulbuch und Dumbledore wäre nicht begeistert, wenn Sie davon wissen, aber der Dunkle Lord kennt dieses Buch und beherrscht die hier beschriebenen Dinge sehr gut. Ich finde, Sie sollten wenigstens einmal davon gehört haben.’  
Harry lief die nächsten zwei Tage gedankenverloren durch Little Whinging. Zwei Dinge beschäftigten ihn. Einmal die Frage, warum Dumbledore ihm sowas nicht beibrachte. Ihm nicht wenigstens davon erzählte. Er fand, wenn er schon gegen Voldemort antreten musste, dann sollte er doch dessen Waffen kennen. Es war ja nicht nur, dass er keinen Schild bekam, um sich zu schützen, er kannte nicht einmal die Möglichkeiten seines Gegner, um anzugreifen.  
Und der zweite Gedanke beunruhigte ihn ein wenig. Er hatte sich sehr in den Bereich der Mentalmagie, wie es im Buch hieß, hinein gelesen. Es stand dort, dass jeder Magier es lernen konnte. Aber dass dazu sehr viel geistige Disziplin und innere Ruhe gehörten. Und zu diesen Themen fiel ihm Snape ein. Der Mann war diszipliniert bis in die pechschwarzen Haarspitzen. Konnte er das? War das sein Überlebenstrick? Wenn Voldemort Gedanken lesen konnte, dann musste Snape ihm doch Dinge verheimlichen können. Sonst wüsste der Typ doch, dass sein Spion für die Gegenseite arbeitete.   
Der Gedanke, dass Snape diese Fähigkeit hatte, machte ihn gerade tierisch nervös, denn in den letzten Jahren hatte er sehr böse Gedanken über ihn im Kopf gehabt. Wenn der das wusste, war es kein Wunder, dass sie nicht miteinander klar kamen. Natürlich war Snape selber Schuld. Er hatte ihn von Anfang an total mies behandelt und musste sich nicht wundern. Aber die Vorstellung, dass Snape das irgendwie hören oder sehen konnte, war ihm total unangenehm, vor allem nach den letzten Wochen.   
“Hey, Potter, wieder gesund?”  
Schon wieder Dudley. Aber ausnahmsweise mal allein. Seit wann war der denn allein unterwegs? “Haben deine Freunde bemerkt, was für ein Idiot du bist oder warum läufst du allein in der Gegend herum?”  
Wütend sah sein Cousin ihn an. “Die sind im Urlaub oder dürfen nicht raus. Der Pimpf, den wir ein wenig geärgert haben, hat sich bei seinen Eltern ausgeheult und der Vater von dem ist Anwalt.”  
Harry lachte. “Mies gelaufen für euch. Tut mir gar nicht leid.”  
“Leck mich”, knurrte Dudley wütend und stieß ihn im Vorbeigehen hart gegen die Schulter.   
“Nee, danke. Ich steh nicht auf dich.” Harry sah sich kurz um und rannte lieber ein Stück. Bis ihm etwas auffiel.   
Es war plötzlich kühler geworden. Dicke Wolken hingen am Himmel und die Luft wurde immer eisiger. Das rettende Gewitter schien nahe zu sein.   
Er wollte weiter rennen, um schneller zu Hause sein, bis ihm etwas auffiel. Das hier ging zu schnell. Viel zu schnell und die Luft war nicht nur kühl, wie sie es eigentlich erst nach dem Gewitter sein sollte, sie war kalt. Eiskalt. Dementorenkalt. Sein Atem bildete bereits kleine Wölkchen.   
Hastig zog er seinen Zauberstab und sah sich um. Dementoren schwebten, also kamen sie von oben. Blöderweise war er hier ziemlich allein auf weiter Flur bis auf… Dudley.   
Er rannte seinem Cousin nach, als er die Dementoren sah. Zwei. Sie schwebten über ihm und griffen ihn an, wobei er sie natürlich nicht sah. Dementoren waren unsichtbar für Muggel. Dudley sackte in die Knie und Harry rannte schneller. Nicht, dass er eine Träne vergießen würde, wenn sein Cousin hier drauf ging, aber bei seinem Glück würde man es ihm anlasten. Und er hatte keine Lust auf ein Muggelgefängnis. Oder noch schlimmer, Askaban.  
“Expecto patronum”, rief er und ließ seinen Hirsch auf die Dementoren los. Die widmeten sich der neuen Energiequelle und versuchten, ihn zu attackieren. Aber solange es nur zwei blieben, kam er damit schon klar. Er schlug sie zurück, als plötzlich Snape neben ihm auftauchte. Manchmal konnte so ein Stalker doch praktisch sein…  
“Dementoren in Little Whinging”, murmelte er und half seinem Schüler. Eine Fledermaus flatterte den Dementoren entgegen und attackierte sie, so dass sie verschwinden mussten.   
Snape kniete sich neben Dudley, der halb bewusstlos und zitternd auf dem Boden lag. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, holte seinen Patronus zurück und ließ eine Tafel Schokolade erscheinen. Vorsichtig schob er Dudley ein Stück zwischen die Lippen, dann griff er nach dessen Handgelenk. Er sah Harry an. “Halten Sie sich an mir fest. Ich bringe Sie zurück zu Ihrem Haus. Zum Glück war Dumbledore so nett, mir wenigstens zu verraten, wo Sie wohnen.”  
Harry legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter und kam zum ersten Mal in den ‘Genuss’ des Apparierens. Er hasste es. “Danke für die Bücher”, flüsterte er, bevor er Snape los ließ.   
“Sie halten nur die Klasse auf”, brummelte der Mann und klingelte. Dann verschwand er und ließ ihn mit dem halb bewusstlosen Sohn der Familie zurück. Die Tafel Schokolade hatte er ihm noch in die Hand gedrückt. Na prima. Das würde Ärger geben.  
Petunia öffnete die Tür und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Sie zeterte Vernon herbei, der Harry dabei half, Dudley ins Wohnzimmer zu bringen.   
“Was ist passiert”, schnauzte der dicke Mann ihn an, während Harry Petunia die Schokolade reichte.   
“Wir sind von Dementoren angegriffen worden. Also er. Ich konnte mich verteidigen und Professor Snape hat sie dann ganz vertrieben. Gib ihm die Schokolade, die hilft. Dementoren entziehen einem Menschen die Glücksgefühle und Schokolade macht glücklich.”  
Petunia blickte die Tafel an, warf sie auf den Tisch und holte welche aus dem Schrank. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm sie und aß sie selbst. “Das gibt so Ärger. Du darfst nicht zaubern, das weißt du genau.”  
“Diese Viecher hätten deinen Sohn umgebracht, Tante Petunia. Ich habe ja nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich bedankst, dass Snape und ich ihn gerettet haben, aber jetzt noch drohen, ist echt mies.” Aber es passte so gut in sein Leben.  
Er lief nach oben in sein Zimmer und aß hier in Ruhe die Tafel auf. Sie bekämpfte sogar seinen Frust über seine blöde Tante und seinen Ärger über Snapes Verschwinden. Der Typ hätte ihm ruhig mal gegen seine Tante helfen können. Wobei… warum sollte er?  
Er blickte raus in den jetzt strömenden Regen. Dementoren. Was machten die hier? Sollten die nicht in Askaban sein und Verbrechern die Energie aussaugen? Urlaub hatten die wohl kaum. Und würde er wirklich Ärger kriegen, nur weil er das Richtige getan hatte? Natürlich würde er. Wie immer, wenn er das Richtige tat. 

Harry saß zwei Tage später auf seinem Bett, in seinen Händen einen Brief und er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Die hatten ihn doch tatsächlich aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen, weil er vor einem Muggel gezaubert hatte. Als hätte Dudley das in seinem Zustand überhaupt bemerkt.   
Das Zaubereiministerium gab ihm nicht mal die Möglichkeit, sich zu rechtfertigen. Einen Brief, den er geschrieben hatte, bekam er mit dem Vermerk ‘unerwünscht’ zurück. Sein Brief an Hermine blieb unbeantwortet, der an Dumbeldore genauso.   
Eine ganze Woche schwankte er zwischen Wut über die Häme seiner Verwandten und einer gewissen Resignation über sein Leben im Allgemeinen. Er las in den Büchern. Nicht, um sich auf die Schule vorzubereiten, sondern aus Angst, kein Wissen mehr zu erhalten, wenn das wirklich ernst gemeint war mit dem Rauswurf. Wie sollte er ohne die Schule eine Chance gegen Voldemort haben?  
Er war verzweifelt und mal wieder unendlich einsam. Und so setzt er sich am Abend hin und schrieb Snape. Eigentlich hatte er sich nur bei ihm erkundigen wollen, ob er am Monatsende überhaupt nach Hogwarts fahren sollte, aber irgendwie war der Brief lang geworden. Eine verzweifelte Schilderung seiner Angst und seiner Wut, so allein gelassen zu werden. Auch wenn er sich absolut dämlich vorkam, schickte er Hedwig mit dem Brief los und legte sich dann in sein Bett.   
“Allein? Sie wissen noch gar nicht, was das ist, Potter”, weckte Snape ihn.   
Der Mann saß halb auf seinem Schreibtisch und sah ihn von oben an. Harry schreckte hoch und rieb sich über die Augen, als Snape mit dem Zauberstab die kleine Nachttischlampe einschaltete und dann einen Zauber gegen die Tür wirkte, damit niemand ihr Gespräch hören konnte.   
“Ich musste zaubern…”  
“Ich weiß. Ich habe es ja gesehen.”  
“Wieso waren Sie so plötzlich da? Wieso sind Sie ständig hier?”  
“Soll ich gehen?”, fragte er und stand auf.   
“Nein, verdammt. Sie sollen nicht gehen. Sie sollen bleiben. Ich brauche Sie.”  
Snape ließ sich langsam wieder auf dem Möbelstück nieder. “Da haben Sie Ihre Antwort. Dumbledore und der Dunkle Lord sind sich sehr ähnlich. Sie lassen andere für sich kämpfen. Sie sind Schachspieler und wir die Figuren. So handeln sie und so denken sie. Nur den großen Sieg im Auge. Wie viele Bauern dafür über die Klinge springen müssen, ist denen egal. Ich dachte nur, dass Sie Dumbledore treuer ergeben wären und es eh keinen Sinn hätte, wenn ich meine Hilfe anbiete.”  
“Treu ergeben? Dieser Mann behandelt mich wie den letzten Dreck.”  
“Willkommen im Klub, Potter. Wollen Sie Mitleid oder Hilfe? Mitleid ist nicht meine Stärke, dafür habe ich zu viele eigene Probleme.” Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Harry setzte sich jetzt im Bett so hin, dass er den Mann ansehen konnte. “Ich brauch kein Mitleid. Das hätte ich als Kind gebraucht. Jetzt will den ganzen Scheiß nur noch überleben.”  
“Verbittert, zynisch… Sie haben mich früher an Ihren Vater erinnert. Jetzt erinnern Sie mich eher an mich selber. Dumbledores Einfluss auf seine Bauern ist nicht gut für uns. Haben Sie das Buch gelesen?”  
Er wusste sofort, welches Snape meinte. “Ja. Können Sie doch in meinem Kopf nachsehen, oder?”  
Snape lächelte leicht. “Wenn ich will. Aber ich mache das nicht. Es ist übergriffig und schmerzhaft. Und ich tue Menschen nicht gern weh.” Er hob leicht die Hand. “Auch wenn es manchmal einen anderen Eindruck macht.”  
Da er seinen Lehrer nicht vertreiben wollte, schwieg er lieber zu dem Thema. “Bin ich wirklich raus?”  
“Im Moment, ja. Dumbledore meinte, er kümmert sich darum, aber sein Einfluss im Ministerium ist momentan sehr mies. Meiner hingegen ziemlich gut, wenn auch mit Einschränkungen.”  
Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschrank und machte ein wenig mehr Licht. Snape hatte eine bläuliche Schwellung im Gesicht, direkt unter dem linken Auge. “Was ist passiert?”  
“Der Dunkle Lord ist nicht zimperlich, wenn man ihm widerspricht.”  
“Er hat Sie… geschlagen?”, fragte Harry entsetzt.  
“Mehr als ein Mal.” Snape verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Mein Gott, Potter, jetzt heulen Sie nicht gleich los. Als hätten Sie in Ihrem Leben noch keine gelangt bekommen.”  
“Mehr als ein Mal”, hauchte er. “Wieso? Was haben Sie denn gesagt?”  
“Dass ich es für wichtig halte, dass Sie in Hogwarts bleiben. Was denken Sie denn, wer die Dementoren hierher geschickt hat, um Ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen? Sie haben keine Ahnung, was momentan in unserer Welt abgeht und wie der Tagesprophet über Sie und Dumbledore schreibt. Mit was für einem Gegenwind Sie rechnen müssen, wenn Sie wieder in die Schule kommen. Dagegen war das letzte Jahr ein Kindergeburtstag.”  
Harry seufzte leise. “Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich hier bleibe.”  
Snape stand auf, zog sich den Schreibtischstuhl ans Bett und setzte sich. “Sie haben keine Wahl, Potter. Der Dunkle Lord hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Sie ihn stürzen und deshalb will er Sie umbringen. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich ihm diese blöde Prophezeiung mitgeteilt habe. Das tut mir leid, aber mir war nicht klar, wie er sie auslegt und wie abergläubisch er ist. Im Grunde bin ich Schuld am Tod Ihrer Eltern und an Ihrem Schicksal. Und das ist etwas, was ich bedauere.”  
Es gab Zeiten, da hätten ihn diese Worte geschockt. Inzwischen gingen sie ihm sonst wo vorbei. “Voldemort hat meine Eltern getötet, nicht Sie. Sie konnten Dad nicht leiden, aber die Schulzeit hat er überlebt, sonst gäbe es mich nicht. Und Mom kannten Sie doch irgendwo her, soweit mir Lupin erzählt hat.”  
“Aus dem Sandkasten. Wir sind im selben Ort aufgewachsen. Ich kannte Lily und ich kenne Petunia. Und ja, Ihren Dad habe ich verabscheut.”  
Harry grinste jetzt. “Wegen Mom? Lief da mal was?”  
“Nein. Lily und ich waren einfach Freunde und ich mag nicht der gefühlvollste Mensch auf Erden sein, aber sie hat den Tod nicht verdient. Und ich habe lange Zeit mich selbst und James und Dumbledore dafür verantwortlich gemacht, bis ich zum selben Schluss gekommen bin, wie Sie auch. Es war der Dunkle Lord und niemand sonst.”  
“Wann ist denn bei Ihnen der Groschen gefallen?”  
Snape verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Als Dumbledore mir im letzten Jahr mitteilte, dass mein Herr und Meister zurück ist und dass Moody Sie mit ins Schloss genommen hat. Ich hab dem Kerl nie getraut und war mir sicher, dass er der Verräter ist, der Sie in das Turnier gebracht hat, ich hatte nur keine Beweise. Dass er gerade dabei war, Sie zu töten, war dann ein ziemlich guter Beweis. Auch für Dumbledores Unfähigkeit, der damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Und für mich war es die Erkenntnis, dass ich meinen Sklavenhalter nicht los werde ohne Ihre Hilfe. Und dass Dumbledores Weg der falsche ist.”  
Harry nickte leicht. “Was soll das? Was wollen Sie von mir?”  
“Ich will, was Sie wollen. Was Dumbledore will. Was ein Großteil der Zaubererwelt will. Was sogar viele Todesser wollen, auch wenn man es kaum glauben mag. Den Sturz und den Tod des Dunklen Lords.” Die Augen schimmerten leicht. “Und ich weiß auch, dass Dumbledore momentan den Schlüssel in der Hand hält. Er will nicht selber kämpfen, aber er forscht, warum der Dunkle Lord seinen eigenen Todesfluch überleben konnte und warum Sie ihn überlebt haben. Diese Information ist wichtig. Bis wir sie haben und etwas dagegen unternehmen können, dass es wieder passiert, müssen Sie am Leben bleiben. Dumbledore in seiner Weisheit glaubt, dass Sie hier sicher sind. Dass Sie sicher sind, solange er sich von Ihnen fern hält. Weil der Dunkle Lord ja ihn als Hauptgegner sieht. Er hat noch nicht kapiert, wie wichtig es für meinen Herrn ist, Sie zu beseitigen. Einige seiner Anhänger tuscheln schon, weil Sie ihm immer wieder entkommen. Egal wie viele Menschen der Dunkle Lord umbringt, wenn einer ihm wieder und wieder entkommt, ist er die größte Gefahr. Sie müssen lernen, sich zu schützen. Und zwar nicht nur mit dem Zauberstab. Und mit dem erst Recht. Ich bin hier, um Ihnen meine Hilfe anzubieten.”  
Harry kapierte immer noch nicht. “Sie hassen mich.”  
“Nein. Ich hasse Ihren Vater und war zu verbohrt, um zu kapieren, dass Sie nicht er sind.” Snape blickte auf seine Hände, in denen er seinen Zauberstab hielt. “Das ist mir erst im letzten Jahr klar geworden. Das und auch, wie einsam Sie sind und wie ausgeliefert. Dumbledore ausgeliefert. Es wäre vernünftig und menschlich gewesen, Sie nicht in dem Turnier antreten zu lassen, aber Dumbledore war zu neugierig, was passieren würde. Er hat sie heulend durch die Gänge fliehen sehen, vor den Mitschülern, vor den Angriffen der Presse. Aber er hat nichts getan. Er weiß, wie schlecht es Ihnen im Moment geht, aber er meint, da müssen Sie durch, um das große Ziel zu erreichen. Er will, dass Sie einsam sind, dass Sie das Spiel des Ministeriums mitspielen, ohne dass er Ihnen erklärt, was abgeht.” Der Mann stand auf. “Es ist spät nachts. Schlafen Sie. Und denken Sie über mein Angebot nach. Ich würde Ihnen gern helfen, Ihr Ziel zu erreichen, auch wenn Ihr Herz nicht dran hängt. Mir ist bewusst, dass Sie noch ein halbes Kind sind und dass diese Aufgabe viel zu groß ist. Sie bräuchten Freunde und Unterstützung, aber das alles wird Ihnen versagt. Ich kann Ihnen zumindest Wissen und Training bieten. Vor allem das Wissen darüber, wie der Dunkle Lord kämpft. Aber dazu müssen Sie mir vertrauen und ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das können. Gute Nacht. Schreiben Sie mir Ihre Antwort oder sagen Sie es mir, wenn wir uns wieder sehen.”  
Der Mann verschwand. Und Harry blieb irgendwie beruhigt zurück. Snape hatte ihm hier einige Brocken vor die Füße geknallt, aber der Mann hatte auf seine Nachricht reagiert. Umgehend reagiert. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Menschen, die er kannte. Keiner von denen war da. Snape war mitten in der Nacht bekommen, wahrscheinlich, so schätzte Harry ihn mittlerweile ein, weil er sich vorstellen konnte, wie er in jeder Minute litt.   
Seine Eltern hatte Snape also verraten, beziehungsweise diese komische Prophezeiung, von der er schon so viel gehört hatte. Verraten hatte Pettigrew sie, weil Dumbledore so blöd gewesen war, ihm zu vertrauen. Aber Dumbledore hatte seine Eltern schützen sollen, immerhin hatten sie an seiner Seite gekämpft und er war ein großer Magier. Schuld am Tod hatten sie beide und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Voldemort war Schuld. Das war es, was Harry fühlte. Er wollte diese Schuld nicht auf andere Schultern verteilen. Er wollte Voldemort am liebsten damit erschlagen.   
Lernen wollte er. Auch wenn er manchmal nicht mehr kämpfen und sich am liebsten Voldemort opfern würde, kämpfte er doch immer weiter. Um gute Noten, um gute Leistungen, um mehr Wissen. Er plante sogar eine Karriere als Jäger dunkler Magier. Früher waren es Männer wie Snape gewesen, die er in seinen Träumen heldenhaft eingefangen und der Justiz übergeben hatte. Inzwischen fand er nicht mehr, dass man Snape jagen und einsperren musste.   
Wissen hatte Snape ihm geboten. Im Gegenzug für sein Vertrauen. Natürlich musste er dem Mann vertrauen, um von ihm lernen zu können. Immerhin hieß lernen auch, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und bis vor ein paar Wochen wäre die Vorstellung der Horror schlechthin gewesen. Doch jetzt…   
Natürlich konnte Snape ihm unglaublich viel beibringen. Das wusste er seit der ersten Stunde in seinem Unterricht. Harry hatte keine Bestätigung für seine Vermutung, aber Snape schien stark zu sein. Sehr stark. Vielleicht gerade durch sein Interesse für die dunklen Künste. Er hatte beide Seiten der Magie studiert. Und nutzte sie für sich.   
Aber konnte er dem Mann wirklich vertrauen? Vier Jahre Hass und Unverständnis und jetzt plötzlich sollten sie Verbündete sein? Wobei, Verbündete waren sie immer, wenn Snape wirklich auf der guten Seite stand. Und daran hatte Harry keinen Zweifel. Aber um Snape seine Ausbildung für den Moment des großen Kampfes zu überlassen, musste er sich ein Stück von Dumbledore abwenden, denn die zwei Männer hatten unterschiedliche Wege.   
Grübelnd schlief er ein. Und wachte auf. Durchlebte die Tage, las, grübelte, schlief. Fast die ganzen Ferien vergingen, bis er sich endlich hinsetzte und eine Zeile auf ein Blatt Papier schrieb.   
“Ich vertraue Ihnen”, flüsterte er den Satz und gab ihn Hedwig. “Bring den zu Snape, Hedwig. Und dann müssen wir noch die restliche Woche abwarten. Hogwarts oder Little Whinging. Ich wäre lieber in Hogwarts. In Snapes Nähe fühle ich mich sicherer als hier so allein. Und wenn er tausend Mal ein Todesser ist oder war. Und dusselige Klassenkameraden sind mir lieber als durslige Verwandte.” Die Schneeeule schuschuhte verstehend und flog davon. 

“Severus”, sagte Petunia unterkühlt und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sprang auf und rannte in den Flur.   
“Professor.”  
“Potter, Sie haben genug gefrühstückt. Sie müssen mich begleiten. Haben Sie… bessere Klamotten?”  
“Den Anzug vom Weihnachtsball höchstens.”  
“Der ist gut. Nur ziehen Sie kein weißes Hemd darunter, sondern ein blaues.”  
“Hab ich nicht”, sagte er.   
Snape zog seinen Zauberstab. “Doch, haben Sie. Ziehen Sie eins an, von welchem Sie die Farbe hassen. Ich warte.”  
Harry rannte hoch und zog sich hastig um. Vertraute er Snape? Er sprang zumindest, wenn der Mann etwas anordnete. Eines der alten Hemden von Dudley musste herhalten. Als Snape ihn darin sah, knurrte er, verkleinerte es, damit es passte und färbte es um. Schnell zog er die Anzugjacke noch über, wobei Snape auch hier nachbesserte, was den Schnitt anging. Sie sah jetzt weniger festlich, dafür sehr nach Bürojob oder sowas aus.   
“Krawatte.”  
“Ich hab nur die von Hogwarts und die passen farblich nicht und umfärben geht bei denen ja nicht.” Snape nickte. Es stimmte, es gab einen Farbschutz bei den Dingern, damit die Kinder sich nicht gegenseitig ärgern konnten. Er zauberte eine herbei und reichte Sie Harry. Der zögerte. “Ich… kann das nicht.”  
“Vier Jahre Hogwarts und Sie können keine Krawatte binden?”  
“Hermine hat es ein Mal gemacht und seitdem hab ich sie nie wieder auseinander gemacht.” Er verzog das Gesicht.   
Snape seufzte. “Ich wollte Sie nur abholen und nicht noch anziehen. Meine Güte, sind Kinder unselbstständig.” Er trat vor ihn, schlug den Hemdkragen hoch und legte ihm die Krawatte um den Hals. Mit geschickten Bewegungen band er sie, klappte den Kragen wieder darüber und zog sie fest. “So gehen Sie durch.”  
“Wohin willst du mit ihm?”  
Herablassend sah er Petunia an. “Nirgendwo hin, wo ihr Spaß dran hättet. Kommen Sie, Potter.” Er hielt ihm den Arm hin und Harry legte seine Hand darauf. Grinsend ließ er sich von seinem Lehrer mitziehen.   
Snape sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt an, als sie vor einer Telefonzelle auf einer leeren Straße standen. “Sie vertrauen mir wirklich”, sagte er erstaunt. “Sonst hätte ich Sie nicht so leicht mitziehen können.”  
“Ja. Alles ist besser als Little Whinging. Und ich habe nachgedacht und mich dazu entschieden, auf den Menschen zu hören, der bereit ist, mich zu unterrichten. Ich muss lernen. So viel ich nur kann. Ob und wie ich es dann einsetze, ist meine Sache, aber ich muss wenigstens eine Wahl haben.”  
Der Mann musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend und nickte dann. “Gute Entscheidung. Lilys Intelligenz. Ein Glück.”  
Gemeinsam gingen sie in die Telefonzelle, die eine Art Hintereingang zum Zaubereiministerium war, wie Snape erklärte. “Was soll ich hier?”  
“Sie haben eine Anhörung. Es gibt inzwischen doch ein paar Menschen, die glauben, dass es besser ist, Sie unter Kontrolle zu haben, anstatt in Dumbledores Geheimversteck, wo Sie für den Dunklen Lord nicht zu erreichen sind und wo Sie eventuell Dinge lernen könnten, die Sie nicht lernen sollen.”  
“Haben Sie für diese Idee den Schlag kassiert?”  
“Nein. Für meine Bemerkung, dass es dämlich sei, Sie von Hogwarts fern zu halten, weil ich ja den Auftrag habe, auf Sie aufzupassen bis der Dunkle Lord Sie töten kann. Und er fand das nicht witzig.”  
“Der Mann hat keinen Humor.”  
Snape huschte kurz ein Lächeln über die Lippen. Sie kamen im Ministerium an und liefen hier mit vielen Leuten einen breiten Gang entlang. An den Seiten gab es Kamine, durch die unaufhörlich Zauberer strömten. Das war es also. Das Zaubereiministerium in London. Das Herz der Magierwelt.   
Es ging vorbei an einem hübschen Brunnen und in einen Fahrstuhl, wo sie auf Lucius Malfoy trafen. “Severus”, grüßte der Mann. Harry beachtete er gar nicht. “Du weißt hoffentlich, was du tust.”  
“Was mir befohlen wurde. Nur beim ‘Wie’ gehen die Meinungen ein wenig auseinander und die Anweisungen wurden unklar.”  
“Das weiß ich. Aber du weißt auch, dass falsche Auslegungen des ‘Wie’ uns richtig Probleme bereiten könnten.”  
Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. “Probleme sind wir doch gewöhnt.” Malfoy stieg aus. “Lucius hat sich weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, um diese Anhörung durchzukriegen. Fudge hat Angst vor Ihnen, Potter. Weil Sie die Wahrheit wissen. Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück. Sagen Sie das nicht in der Anhörung. Diese Wahrheit ist zu unglaublich. Zu viele Menschen haben Angst davor. Sie wehren sich mit Händen und Füßen. Schildern Sie nur, was vorgefallen ist und wie Sie helfen mussten. Erwähnen Sie mich nicht. Ich würde mich gern komplett raus halten, werde aber eingreifen, falls es notwendig ist.”  
“Ja, Sir.”  
“Konzentrieren Sie sich auf eine positive Erinnerung. Es ist nicht leicht, einen Patronus zu erschaffen. Es kann sein, dass die Sie diesen Zauber vorführen lassen und so eine Anhörung vor vielen Zauberern kann einschüchternd sein. Selbst für einen Erwachsenen und erst Recht für ein… einen Jugendlichen.”  
Harry zitterte jetzt leicht. “Ich habe Angst.”  
“Sie haben nicht wirklich etwas zu verlieren. Mein Angebot, Ihnen zu helfen, steht. Und auch wenn ich apparieren nicht mag, hätte ich kein Problem, Sie regelmäßig in Little Whinging zu besuchen, um Sie dort zu unterrichten. Ich habe nur keine Lust, Petunias Visage jede Woche oder öfter zu sehen. Daher wäre es gut, wenn Sie wieder in Hogwarts sind.”  
“Können Sie mir noch mal sagen, warum Sie mir helfen?”  
“Weil Sie mir leid tun, Potter. Und das ist ein beschissenes Gefühl. Die Vorstellung, wie Sie mit meinen Tricks und dem Wissen von mir den Dunklen Lord erledigen, das ist ein tolles Gefühl. Ich ziehe positive Gefühle vor.”  
Harry lächelte leicht und nickte. “Ich pack das schon.”  
Sie liefen einen Gang entlang bis zu einer Tür. “Bleiben Sie ruhig. Lassen Sie sich nicht provozieren. Erwähnen Sie nicht den Dunklen Lord oder Dumbledore. Sie wollen nur zurück an die Schule, um zu lernen.”  
Er nickte. “Kind oder Jugendlicher?”  
“Kind. Harmlos und hilflos.”  
“Aber mit einem Patronus…” Harry sah ihn an, wie er leicht den Mund verzog. “Schauspielerei ist nicht meine Stärke.”  
“Lernen Sie es. Lernen Sie es jetzt.” Damit öffnete er die Tür und schob ihn in den Raum.   
Harry schluckte, als er die Zauberer auf den Rängen um sich herum sah. Er ging zu einem Stuhl und sah vor sich Cornelius Fudge. Der Mann musterte ihn eiskalt.  
“Potter, Harry. Geboren am 31.7.1980 in Godric´s Hollow. Derzeit wohnhaft in Little Whinging bei der Familie des Muggels Vernon Dursley, Onkel des Angeklagten. Schüler in Hogwarts, Haus Gryffindor. Sie werden beschuldigt, einen Patronuszauber vor einem Muggel ausgeführt zu haben. Stimmt das?”  
“Ja, Minister”, sagte er direkt, bemühte sich aber, seine Stimme zittern zu lassen.   
“Wieso?”  
“Da waren zwei Dementoren.”  
“Dementoren in Little Whinging?”, lachte der Mann. “So ein Unsinn. Und der Muggel kann es natürlich nicht bestätigen, weil Dementoren für Muggel unsichtbar sind. Blöd sind Sie ja nicht, Potter.”  
“Sie waren da und ich konnte Sie nur mit einem Patronuszauber verscheuchen, Minister Fudge.”  
Einige Leute tuschelten leicht. Eine Hexe, die neben Fudge saß, sah Harry recht freundlich an. “Ein Patronuszauber ist schwer und ein Dementor ist gefährlich. Und Sie haben gleich zwei verjagt?”  
Harry nickte und sah sie treu an. “Ja, Madam.”  
“Führen Sie den Zauber bitte einmal vor, damit wir sehen, ob Sie rein theoretisch überhaupt stark genug wären.”  
Langsam stand Harry auf und versuchte es, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er war nervös, er hatte Angst. Das ganze hier war wirklich irgendwie einschüchternd. Seine Erinnerung an seine Eltern war irgendwie nicht mehr so stark wie früher. Vor allem seit dem ‘Treffen‘ auf dem Friedhof und der Erkenntnis, wie wenig sie für ihn tun konnten.   
Er brauchte dringend eine neue. Also dachte er an Snape. Der Mann machte ihn glücklich, nur durch sein Kümmern, sein Interesse. Er dachte an den Moment, als er den Mann anders kennen gelernt hatte als der Lehrer es für ihn immer gewesen war. Der Moment, als er sich an ihn geklammert hatte, während Snape ihn beschützt hatte.   
“Expecto Patronum”, wisperte er und sein Hirsch erschien. Ziemlich hell sogar. Gute Erinnerung. Die sollte er vertiefen und sich gut merken. Das Tier lief durch den Raum und die Hexen und Zauberer murmelten. Viele sahen fast neidisch aus. Wie Lupin gesagt hatte: Nicht jeder Zauberer schaffte es, einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu beschwören.  
“Sowas bringt Dumbledore Ihnen also bei.”  
Harry ließ den Hirsch verschwinden und setzte sich wieder hin. “Nein, Minister”, sagte er. “Das war Professor Lupin. Weil die Dementoren mich irgendwie auf dem Kieker hatten in Hogwarts. Und Professor Lupin war ein Freund meines Vaters und wollte, dass ich mich schützen kann. So ein Dementorenangriff ist grauenvoll”, hauchte er. “So kalt und…” Er blickte auf den Boden.   
“Dementoren, Dementoren”, regte sich Fudge auf. “Es gibt keine Zeugen, die Ihre Behauptung bestätigen. Und die Dementoren unterstehen dem Ministerium. Die waren nie in Little Whinging, basta. Sie lügen, Mister Potter.”  
“Nein, Sir. Ich lüge nicht.” Er sah ihn an und spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er war wütend, aber das durfte er nicht zeigen. Also machte er ein trauriges Gesicht. “Ich habe keine Freunde in Little Whinging. Meine Familie hasst mich, weil ich ein Magier bin und sie sind Muggel und hassen Magie. Meine Freunde sind in Hogwarts. Ich hätte niemals etwas getan, um von der Schule zu fliegen. Wirklich, Minister. Da waren Dementoren und ich musste Dudley helfen. Meinem Cousin.”  
“Der Sie hasst.”  
“Ja, Sir.”  
“Wieso haben Sie einem Menschen geholfen, der Sie hasst? Warum haben Sie für ihn einen Verweis riskiert?”  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. “Ich verstehe die Frage nicht, Sir. Sollte ich Dudley sterben lassen, nur um nicht von der Schule zu fliegen? Obwohl ich ihm helfen konnte? Dann hätte ich nie wieder in den Spiegel sehen können. So egoistisch bin ich nicht.” Er stand langsam auf. “Wenn Sie mich dafür bestrafen wollen, dass ich einen Muggel gerettet habe, der mir kurz vorher noch ins Gesicht geschlagen hat, dann tun Sie es. Sein Leben ist mir trotzdem etwas wert, auch wenn manche Zauberer Muggel für minderwertige Menschen halten. Aber ich werde immer helfen, wenn jemand meine Hilfe braucht. Das habe ich in Hogwarts gelernt.”  
Wieder raunten sich die Hexen und Zauberer etwas zu, während Fudge rot anlief. “Wenn es wenigstens einen Zeugen gäbe, aber in Little Whinging gibt es keine anderen Magier.” Die Frau schien ihm helfen zu wollen. “Wobei sich da einer herumtreiben muss, denn in der Gegend gibt es in letzter Zeit verstärkte magische Aktivitäten.”  
“Das war ich aber nicht”, sagte Harry.   
“Das wissen wir, Mister Potter. Die waren viel zu stark. Ich habe ja Dumbledore im Verdacht. Und jetzt ist auch Schluss hier”, sagte Fudge. “Es gibt keine Beweise, Punkt. Sie haben vor einem Muggel gezaubert, trotz Ihres Wissens, dass es verboten ist. Also bleibt der Schulverweis bestehen.”  
“Moment”, sagte Snape in diesem Moment und trat neben Harry. “Ich war da. Ich habe die Dementoren gesehen und ich habe sie endgültig vertrieben, weil Mister Potter zu viel Angst hatte, um einen echten, starken Patronus hin zu bekommen. Dumbledore hatte mich beauftragt, nach dem Jungen zu sehen. Und darauf zu achten, dass er in den Ferien wenigstens lernen kann. Deshalb war ich einige Male da, habe ihm seine neuen Bücher gebracht und ihn zum Lernen angehalten.”  
“Und Sie haben die Dementoren gesehen?”, fragte die Frau neben Fudge.   
“Ja. Und ich habe Sie bekämpft.” Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wisperte einen Spruch. “Ein Patronus bannt die Bilder seiner Gegner. Wenn er stark genug ist. Schauen Sie selber. Expecto Patronum”, sagte er und die Fledermaus erschien. Deutlich sah man sie gegen zwei Schattengestalten kämpfen und als sie zu Snape zurück kehrte lag Dudley noch auf dem Boden und Harry stand mit aufgerissenen Augen neben seinen Lehrer.   
“Hab ich echt so blöd geguckt?”, hauchte er und einige der Zauberer lachten.   
“Nicht blöder als sonst, Potter. Minister, der Junge sagt die Wahrheit, zu meinem Leidwesen.”  
“Sie sind kein großer Freund von Mister Potter und auch nicht von Dumbledore, Mister Snape”, sagte eine Frau in Rosa. “Wieso sind Sie hier?”  
Er machte ein zutiefst leidendes Gesicht. “Weil Dumbledore… überzeugend sein kann. Und er will, dass Mister Potter weiterhin in der Schule lernt. Und auch wenn mir seine Anwesenheit da manchmal auf den Geist geht, so halte ich eine gewisse Bildung doch für erforderlich. Auch für einen Harry Potter. Ruhm ist vergänglich, Wissen bleibt.”  
Harry schwieg und machte ein ärgerliches Gesicht. Insgeheim hörte er zu und lernte. Snape war nicht nett, aber gut. Fudge schwankte, die meisten Zauberer und Hexen nickten. Der Mann redete mit der rosa Hexe und der neben sich und sie nickten. “Gut. In dem Fall und weil ich Mister Snape durchaus zustimme, dürfen Sie nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Bildung ist wichtig und halb ausgebildete Magier sind eine Gefahr für uns alle. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Mister Potter. Wir haben Sie im Auge.”  
“Ja, Minister. Vielen Dank.” Er sah Snape an. “Danke, Professor.”  
“Pah”, machte der Mann verächtlich und verschwand wieder. Harry trottete ihm nach und fand ihn zufrieden lächelnd vor der Tür. “Das war gut. Sie waren gut. Aber Fudge ist ein Esel. Es ist nur bedauerlich, dass ich jetzt öffentlich so sehr unter der Fuchtel Dumbledores stehe. Das wollte ich immer vermeiden. Bisher war bekannt, dass wir uns nicht wirklich leiden können. Jetzt wirkte ich wie sein Schoßhündchen.”  
“Tut mir leid.”  
“Nicht Ihre Schuld, Potter. Das ist Politik und was für Erwachsene. Sie haben keinen Fehler gemacht und es ist gut, dass Sie nach Hogwarts zurück können. Wobei der Vergleich von Fudge´s Frage mit der Denkweise Voldemorts richtig böse war.” Er klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter und nahm ihn mit zu einem Büro. Hier saß Lucius Malfoy an einem Schreibtisch und las Zeitung.   
“Und?”, fragte der Mann und hob den Blick.   
“Gewonnen. Er darf zurück.”  
Malfoy lachte leise. “Da wird Draco sowas von nicht begeistert sein.” Er sah ihn an. “Glückwunsch, Potter. Aber ziehen Sie sich warm an. Hogwarts kann ein kalter Ort sein, für einen Jungen wie Sie.” Er warf ihm die Zeitung zu.   
Harry sah ein Bild von sich und Dumbledore und die Überschrift: ‘Der Verrückte und sein Ziehkind’ - Dumbledore und Potter auf dem Weg zur nächsten Intrige. Er seufzte und vermied es, den Artikel zu lesen. “Sie kennen die Wahrheit. Sie waren da, Mister Malfoy.”  
“Sicher. Aber ich werde es Fudge und der Presse nicht auf die Nase binden.” Er sah Snape an. “Wieso klettet der plötzlich an dir?”  
“Weil ich der einzige Mensch bin, der sich um ihn kümmert. Dumbledore ist nicht sehr fürsorglich.”  
“Aber du?”, fragte der Blonde mit einem Lachen.   
“Besser als Dumbledore”, murmelte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
Malfoy lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch vor. “Severus gehört zu uns, auch wenn er nicht dabei war, als der Dunkle Lord zurück kam. Das wissen Sie, Potter. Er ist ein Todesser und nur in Hogwarts, um die Augen für unsere Seite aufzuhalten. Sie sollten ihm nicht vertrauen.”  
“Wer sagt, dass ich ihm vertraue?”, sagte Harry und warf Snape einen etwas angewiderten Blick zu. Oh ja, er konnte das auch. “Aber er hat mich nach Hogwarts zurück gebracht. Genau das, was ich wollte. Alles andere ist mir im Moment egal.”  
Die grauen Augen von Dracos Vater musterten ihn streng. Dann lachte er leise. “Der Dunkle Lord würde seine Denkweise gut finden, weißt du das?”  
“Natürlich. Und noch besser, dass Mister Potter hier mit uns steht und Dumbledore verkriecht sich in seinem Schloss. Er hat nicht mal auf den Bettelbrief von Mister Potter geantwortet und hat den armen Jungen ganz allein gelassen. Sammle Pluspunkte, Lucius, erzähl es dem Dunklen Lord.” Snape drehte sich zur Tür um, hielt dann aber inne. “Hast du noch das Landhaus in Wales? Das kleine hübsche mit Meerblick? Ich brauche ein wenig Platz für ein paar Forschungen.”  
“Bist du als Spion, Lehrer und Anwalt für vereinsamte Kriegswaisen nicht ausgelastet genug?”, fragte der Mann und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Er schwang ihn kurz und hatte einen Schlüssel in der Hand. Den warf er Snape zu. “Hier. Aber verschleiere es, wenn du dort bist. Ich will nicht, dass… die falschen Leute es mitbekommen, dass ich es besitze. Man weiß nie, wann man einen Rückzugsort braucht, der nicht bekannt ist und den niemand finden kann.”  
“Sicher. Ich will ja auch nicht, dass Dumbledore mir hinterher schnüffelt. Er muss nicht alles wissen, was ich tue. Und meine Zaubertrankforschungen gehen ihn einen Dreck an. Und Sie halten darüber auch die Klappe, Potter”, fuhr Snape ihn an.   
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “Mir doch egal, womit Sie Ihre Freizeit verbringen und nach dem Artikel muss ich in Hogwarts eh sehen, wer überhaupt noch mit mir spricht. Und meine vielleicht-noch-Freunde interessieren sich nicht besonders für Sie.”  
“Der Artikel ist noch harmlos”, sagte Malfoy und nahm die Zeitung wieder hoch. “Sie hätten mal die vom Anfang der Ferien lesen sollen. Aber ich glaube, Draco hat ein paar ausgeschnitten. Vielleicht borgt er Sie Ihnen mal.”  
“Verzichte”, knurrte Harry und ging zur Tür. Hier hielt er inne. “Danke für die Möglichkeit. Warum auch immer Sie mir damit geholfen haben, aber Professor Snape meinte, Sie haben.”  
“Weil der Dunkle Lord Sie in Hogwarts haben will, unter der Kontrolle des Ministeriums und von Severus.”  
Harry seufzte. “Auf den letzten Punkt könnte ich verzichten.” Damit verschwand er aus dem Büro und wartete auf Snape. “Übertrieben?”  
“Sie würden einen guten Slyhterin abgeben”, brummte Snape und führte ihn zu den Kaminen. “Reden Sie mit niemandem über diese Anhörung. Nicht mal mit Ihren Freunden. Und auch nicht über das hier.” Er hielt kurz den Schlüssel hoch. “Wir brauchen einen Ort zum Üben und Dobby hat dieses Haus gut abgeschirmt. Niemand hat eine Ahnung, wo es ist und wem es gehört. Dort haben wir Ruhe und ich kann Ihnen ein paar Dinge zeigen, die in Hogwarts zu große Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden.” Er sah ihn ernst an. “Darum brauche ich Ihr Vertrauen, Potter. Dorthin kann man nur apparieren und wenn Sie mir nur eine Sekunde nicht vertrauen, kann das üble Folgen für Sie haben. Der Ort ist völlig abgeschieden, völlig einsam. Keiner kennt ihn und findet ihn. Lucius selbst hat ihn in seinem Kopf magisch versiegelt. Er kommt hin, aber eigentlich weiß er selbst nicht, wo es ist. Man kann diese Information nicht mal aus ihm heraus foltern. Es ist der Rückzugsort für seine Familie, wenn alles schief geht. Und auch wenn Dobby frei ist, hat er geschworen, Narzissa und Draco dorthin zu bringen, wenn Lucius es wünscht. Dieser Schwur ist bindend und Dobby hat ihn freiwillig geleistet. Der Elf schätzt das Leben hoch ein, selbst das von Draco, der ihn sein Leben lang nur gepiesackt hat.”  
Harry lächelt leicht. “Rache ist nicht mein Ding. Darum würde ich Voldemort von mir aus nie jagen. Aber der lässt mich ja nicht in Ruhe.”  
Snape nickte leicht und sie verließen das Ministerium wieder. Harry war erleichtert, nach Hogwarts zurück zu können. Es war irgendwie Normalität in seinem sonst eher unsteten Leben. Und er brauchte ein wenig Normalität.


End file.
